Heavy Crown
by silksenseoverload
Summary: "What do you see, Eleanor?""A girl who's life has been total shit?""I beg to differ, I see a beautiful young woman that is filled with love and potential." When the world is once again in need of saving, Eggsy finds that he cannot do it alone. Perhaps a new recruit can help the Kingsman pull through, but will she persist? Or will she fall behind.
1. Chapter 1

**So...this was just this weird-ass idea that I thought of when I was walking out the cinema door. I was thinking and thinking, then it struck me - why not write it? make it a fanfiction? And here it is, written out.**

**So...yeah, spoilers of course. Another thing...I may change the title cuz this one kinda sucks? So...yar**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN CHARLES, VICTORIE, ELEANOR AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS

* * *

"I'm sorry sir...but your wife...she served us well." he reached into his pocket and took out a medal. "This...your wife would want you to have this" he said. "You let her die, Merlin?" cried Charles, "Guinevere passed for a reason, Maleagant" he sighed, trying to hide his tears...

Charles's wife, Victorie 'Guinevere' Crestfall, was one of the top spies of the Kingsman. She was a good friend of Authur's and was crowned the queen of the organization. She lead the knights and there was not once that she failed...until...today.

"How could you...You shouldn't have let this fucking happen!" Eleanor peeked through her door, listening to her father yell at a man with glasses and a bald head. She was 8, only 8...she was not exposed to knowing that her parents worked for a secret organization...normally she would be put in a house, full of darkness...A irresponsible baby-sitter, and her own two daughters. She would smoke, and sometimes do drugs, while her daughters play and pick on Eleanor.

She was in misery her whole life, and this made things worse...

"Your daughter's at the door" said Merlin. Charles glanced at Eleanor's direction, "I'll be right back" he said standing up from the couch.

"Papa..."

"Shhh...it's alright dear...it's alright"

"Where's mama?" asked the innocent 8 year old.

"She's...busy," he replied simply, "you know your mother...she always had to do her best...that's why she never failed..." _until today_ Charles thought.

"When will she be back?"

Charles hesitated... "soon...hopefully...now, get some sleep, it's already midnight..."

"Night papa" yawned the child, "night, love" he said placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"She's still so young, Merlin...will she understand?" said Charles asking his colleague, "there's only one way to find out" he started, "you've got to tell her"

Merlin slowly rose from the couch, and placed the medal on the table. "Give it to her, one day she might just use it" he said taking his coat, "and..." Charles's head shot up from examining the medal, "Manners maketh man"

The door closed.

It was only seconds later Charles burst into tears, cursing and swearing as he had just lost the love of his life...but little did he know his innocent, kind child was there listening. There to see it all, and live to fulfill her mother's wishes, for her to become a Kingsman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Swearing and stuff - reason why it's T, Spoilers (of course). Title may change :) so, here you go, 2nd chapter! Yay!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN CHARLES, VICTORIE, ELEANOR AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS

* * *

**_10 years later (Eleanor's POV) _**

"Get your bloody arse home now!" screeched Alyssa, a few citizens who were on the public bus with me turned to look. "I am coming home..." I said rather calmly, "well come home faster! Don't you know your sisters are going to a party tonight?" she scolded.

Umm...no, in fact, they don't share anything with me, therefore I don't always know whats going on in the bloody house!

Ever since mum died, dad had been taking care of me - but he wasn't THAT careful with things. He needed help. So, he turned to my old nanny Alyssa...the irresponsible...irritating, controlling, daft, slut. Who had a child with a man she just met one day, and another when she was at the strip club.

Disgusting.

"I-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses" she snapped, "Oh! I was busy writing! Oh! I forgot! Oh! It slipped my mind" she mimicked. I rolled my eyes. "Just. Get. Home" then, she hung up.

My whole life has been a misery to me. My parents were barely around when I was just a child. Now? My father was rarely home, as he had to go to work...my mother died, and now I'm serving a slut with her slut daughters! One was 25 while another was 15. Both had lost their virginity.

I put my phone down. I didn't really want to use it. It was only 2 years ago when a 'genius' named Richmond Valentine tried to kill us all. I swear to god, I almost killed Ruby - who was only 13 back then, and almost got killed by Alyssa, who was being attacked by her older daughter Rebekah. Ever since then, I had this slight fear of phones...

"Selfie! C'mon!" squealed a girl from behind. I glanced out the window. To my surprise, there was a man with a gun pointing at the bus.

Red light. Shit!

I braced myself as the window shattered. A bullet went straight through the girl's phone. The people on the bus started screaming and panicking. I only stayed down, since I was the closest to the window, I didn't want to get shot.

More gunshots. I looked to my left, hiding my face from the window on my right, a young man with a suit and umbrella stood up and started shooting the man on the street outside.

People began to stand and scramble off the bus. Instead many ended up dead. "oh god..." I muttered as the girl behind me now had a bullet to the head. I flung my backpack onto my shoulder, grabbed my metal waterbottle and slowly crawled out the bus. An explosion echoed.

"Holy shit!" cried the man in the suit. I wondered if he saw me. I hid under the seat, with my waterbottle clenched in my hand...incase anyone attacked, I can smash it on their head and perhaps they'll die?

"You little son of a bitch" said someone, spitting onto the floor, "you think you can stop me, boy?" I didn't want to watch. But a part of me forced me to. The older man with a dirty green jacket and jeans, with his pockets filled with bullets had his gun directly aimed at the gentlemen with the suit. The older man had his back facing me, I slowly shifted, luckily I made no noise.

"Sorry _sir," _said the man in the suit, "what makes you think you can stop me? Dickhead" he smirked. The older man snickered, "you are a boy, I on the other hand, am a man." He cocked his gun, "any last words?"

I couldn't control my limbs, me feet began to move, I stood up quietly, and sprang towards the man with the ugly fashion sense. It all felt like an action movie...I used a seat to gain me more force and gravity, I jumped and...

_Clang_

The man's head started bleeding, blood spilled everywhere. He wasn't knocked out. He was dead. At least...I think he's dead...

Holy shit. I murdered someone.

There was then another gunshot. Another window shattered. The younger man put himself in front of me, and protected me from the glass. He snatched the dead man's gun and started shooting the others. I knelt down and tried to hide myself from the bullets flying right past me. I saw another gun, it was in the dead man's jacket. I reached for the gun, then a someone grabbed my wrist.

The man wasn't dead!

We tried to snatch the gun, he put his arm around my neck to tried to strangle me. I squirmed and kicked, sending bullets flying from the gun and onto the roof of the bus. I used my spare hand, and reached for a piece of sharp glass, and stabbed the man behind me. He screamed in pain, loosening his grip on my arm. I elbowed his stomach and snatched the gun out of his hands. I grabbed my metal waterbottle and hit his leg - surely that would leave more than just a bruise.

"Shoot him!" yelled the younger man.

"No!" I cried. The older man was back up, he took the piece of glass out his arm and threw it away. I was on the floor, I crawled backwards, still holding the gun in my hand. The older man pulled out a knife.

Shit I'm going to die.

Then, blood came exploding from his chest, nearly hitting me. He stood for a while and fell forwards, his injured head just in front of my feet. I looked at the dead body...stunned...

I looked up at the gentlemen with the suit, who offered his hand to help me up. I took it without hesitation.

"Eggsy" he said, shaking my hand firmly, "Eleanor" he smiled and glanced at the police cars coming to clean up the mess, and arrest the men who blew up several cars, killed many of the innocent citizens and of course, those who injured many.

"You alright?" He asked picking a folder up, "yeah...I guess..." I said looking at my wrists cut from glass. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked.

Good question...I don't.

"I didn't learn...it just...kicked in" I said awkwardly. He smiled, "right, let's umm...get off this bus" he said. I nodded and flung my bag onto my shoulder. I then examined my waterbottle. Dear lord, Alyssa's going to kill me.

"You alright?" he asked once more. I guess he noticed the sour look on my face. "Yeah...Well...I know my stepmum's going to kill me...and I've practically murdered a guy..." I said uncertainly, "with your help" I added. "Right..." he said scratching his head, "well," he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "stay safe and...I'll see you sometime then, Eleanor" he said with a wink. Just like that he walked out of my life.

* * *

**Please fav, follow and reviewwww! Thanksss  
**~ PatronusNightFlame


	3. Chapter 3

**Swearing and stuff - reason why it's T, Spoilers (of course). Title may change :) **

**~PatronusNightFlame**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN CHARLES, VICTORIE, ELEANOR AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS

* * *

I searched my bag. Shit. My keys. Either I didn't bring them...or they were on the bus...either way, shit.

I rang the doorbell, but instead of an open door, it was the sound of maniacs giggling. "Rebekah, Ruby, let me in!" I cried, more giggling. Luckily I always keep an extra key under the doormat just in case this happened. I unlocked the door, "why can't you-"

I was pushed out the door, the key to my house was snatched out of my hands. The door slammed shut. I stood outside my father's white elegant door. Sighing, I decided to climb to my room.

No, I am not going to die, I've done this countless times before!

I grab hold of the lamp next to my door, and stepped onto this little tab that sticks out from the house, I reached up to the bricks leading to my room, I pushed myself up and I was then standing right in front of my window. Inside my room, Rebekah and Ruby were giggling and whispering, on Rebekah's hand was not one, but two keys.

I get it. They locked the window. I smiled innocently, then my phone rang. "Ella! Where the bloody hell are you?" shouted Alyssa, "on the roof" I answered simply, "what the fuck are you doing _on the roof_?" she said mimicking my voice. "Well, the reason why I'm on the fucking roof, is because your slutty-arse daughters locked me out of my own house!" I said trying to restrain myself from breaking the glass and hopefully hurting my 2 step-sisters that treat me like shit. "GIRLS? LET YOUR IDIOT MA-SISTER, I MEANT SISTER, IN" she cried.

Pretty sure she wanted to call me a maid.

The girls groaned and unlocked the window, I climbed in. "Whao what happened?" asked Ruby pointing to my wrist. The blood had dried, leaving scabs here and there. "Check the news" I said simply. She rolled her eyes and left my room. "You're not cutting yourself are you?" asked Rebekah, with a slight tone of worry. "Why do you care?" I asked, "I just...nothing" she said leaving my room as well.

What is going on. First, a public bus gets attacked, then, I kill a man with the help of a stranger named Eggsy. Then, I get locked out of my own house, and theres more! My step sisters care about how I got these scabs?! Am I dreaming? If I am, God, wake me from this nightmare!

"Ella! Go help the girls dress up for their party!" cried Alyssa. I sighed and put my bag down. I grabbed a hairband and tied a messy ponytail. My dirty-blonde bangs were down and my ponytail was tied slightly to my right, so my long, wavy hair can rest on my shoulder.

"Eleanor! The gold top or the blue one?" asked Rebekah, "uhh...blue" I said slightly shocked by why she was asking me this. "Ella! Come tie my hair!" cried Ruby, who was sitting in front of a mirror. "Right, Oliver's going to be there, so tie my hair neatly! Into a waterfall braid of something!" she said. I sighed, but obeyed.

After the two girls got ready, Alyssa shouted my name, and _ordered_ me to come downstairs.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone, "go buy me some rum" she said handing me some money, "go!" she shooed. I rolled my eyes and went out the door. I looked at the money in my hands, and before I could think of anything else, I bumped into something...no someone...

Alyssa's boyfriend - yes she was cheating on my dad, but I can't tell him, she'll kill me! "Snuck out to get some weed, eh?" he snorted, his gang of 'friends' snickered at his joke, "no...your _girlfriend_ told me to get some rum" I said trying to walk past the fat man. "Make sure you return with the rum unopened!" he said shoving me out the way. "I don't drink alcohol" I muttered under my breath, "what was that?" he demanded, "nothing!" I said simply.

As I was about to walk down the stairs, one of his 'friends' tripped me, causing me to lose balance. I tumbled down the stairs, dropping a few coins Alyssa gave me. Before anything else...I felt a tear roll down my cheek...when will my misery end?

* * *

**Be sure to fav, follow and review! Thanks**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thank you to those who reviewed, faved and of course, followed! Thanks so so so sooooo much! And I've reached the 300 view mark! (it's more than 300, but I've reached it) THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! **

**So without further ado, I present to you the fourth chapter...(and the disclaimer) **

**~PatronusNightFlame**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN CHARLES, VICTORIE, ELEANOR AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS

* * *

**EGGSY's POV**

"Roxy, I want to you to follow up on her" I said, "who is she?" she asked, "someone with potential" I answered simply, "yeah obviously, but do you know her?" asked Roxy cluelessly.

I grunted.

"Have you not seen through the glasses? She fought those daft bastards with me on the public bus!"

"Oh...I sense a lot of potential then..." she said. I smirked, though she couldn't see it.

"Alright, I'll check her identity then"

I was on the car, with a newspaper in my hands. On the next street was her house - yes I followed her here, luckily I could get a perfect view of it. Also and luckily, I put a microphone on her when I placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Rebekah, Ruby, let me in!"

Giggles...giggles everywhere.

She lifted her doormat. Smart girl, she kept an extra key there.

"why can't you-"

She was then pushed out the door. Before I could blink my eyes, she was climbing onto the lower roof of her house...rather odd for someone without training. Her phone rang...nice ringtone.

"Ella! Where the bloody hell are you?"

"on the roof"

"what the fuck are you doing _on the roof_?"

"Well, the reason why I'm on the fucking roof, is because your slutty-arse daughters locked me out of my own house!"

"GIRLS? LET YOUR IDIOT MA-SISTER, I MEANT SISTER, IN"

The window shifted...it opened and she climbed in.

"Whao what happened?" said a voice. I had no idea what was going on since I can't actually...see her anymore. I released a sigh or relief...luckily she wasn't mugged or jumped or something. She returned home safe.

"Check the news" Eleanor said with a calm tone.

"You're not cutting yourself are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just...nothing"

At least thats better than no one giving a damn crap about where you've been all night. Then beating the crap out of you because you didn't call home. At least they care...kind of.

"Ella! Go help the girls dress up for their party!" A sigh followed that order.

"Eleanor! The gold top or the blue one?"

"uhh...blue"

"Ella! Come tie my hair!"

"Right, Oliver's going to be there, so tie my hair neatly! Into a waterfall braid of something!"

Okay...I take that back, it's worse...she has to serve them now.

After a while, a deafening cry cried Eleanor's name.

"What?"

"go buy me some rum, go!" a person shooed. I'm guessing thats her stepmum...

There was something I noticed about her home...it looked very similar to Harry's home. Very...kingsman like...

I sat on there waiting for Roxy to report what information she's got. Then, a couple of gangster looking fellows came to her door, Eleanor stepped out the door to buy some rum for her stepmum and bumped into the largest, no...actually he was the fattest one of all.

"Snuck out to get some weed, eh?" the fatarse snorted.

"No...your _girlfriend_ told me to get some rum"

I swear he tried to touch her places he's not supposed to touch. I drove a little closer to her home, it was just a little turn around the corner.

"Make sure you return with the rum unopened!"

"I don't drink alcohol" Eleanor muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said simply.

Eleanor took the first step down the flight of stairs and...oohh...

She got tripped by one of the men.

Her life at home reminded me of myself...before I became a knight...

"Galahad! You here?" I ignored Roxy and drove a little closer to Eleanor.

"Eggsy!" she screamed. "Fucking hell, Lancelot!" I cried. "You didn't have to scream, you know?" I could feel her roll her eyes. "Eleanor Crestfall. Her mother deceased. Surprisingly her mum worked for us, she was a Kingsman..."

"Really?" I asked.

"Guinevere, her codename"

"Anything else?"

"Father...Maleagant"

"A family of Kingsman? Nice!" I complimented.

"She's 18, dirty blonde hair, nice eyes...rather jealous of them" commented Roxy, "and?" I asked. "Get to the point, Lancelot" I said, "right, right, sorry" there was a pause... "Her mother died due to the incident of that mad-man that tried to take over the world, in America? He never succeeded because Guinevere killed him and sacrificed herself, and blew up his army and his weapons along with herself. A little like your father, except that she blew up the whole hideout." Roxy said. "Even after that, her father continued to work as a knight, while she was put in a home with a woman with two children...there's no need to know they're names because it's not important."

I followed Eleanor to the pub nearby her home. The noise in the pub made me jump. It was so fucking loud.

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" apparently Roxy could hear them too. "She walked into a pub" I answered simply, "she's only 18!" Roxy cried.

"Rum? Psshh, you look a little too delicate for rum, wanna try something else, love?"

"Shut it, give me some rum." Eleanor demanded.

"Why should I? My sweet?"

"Don't fucking call me that, or that's the last thing you'll ever say."

"And I'm guessing the last sound I hear is you screaming my name, love"

"I've got a situation, Lancelot. Later." I reported, "alright, we'll be keeping an eye."

"Don't call me that either!" She said, a second after, a scream echoed around my car. I accidentally hit my head on the roof. People were running out the pub. Perfect.

I got off the car, closed the door, and straightened my suit, and walked towards the door.

"I swear, if you touch my again, I will stab you in your balls." cried Eleanor, "if you have any" she muttered. Nice one.

I reached the door to the pub, I opened it and saw Eleanor curled up in a ball leaning against the doorway with a knife in her hand, pointing it to a rather young but disgusting and thin man.

"Is now not a very good time to have a drink?" I asked as politely as possible. "No it's not" said the man. "Get your broken arse out of here, just because you dress like that, it doesn't mean you get special priorities." he spat. "Just out of curiosity, why is she holding a knife, pointing it to you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "None of your shit business" he said quickly. "I beg to differ" I said as I closed the pub door behind me.

'Manners" I locked the left top lock, "maketh" then the right top lock, "man" I locked the main lock on the right door. "Do you know what that means?" I asked. I remember the first time Harry did it when I first saw him fight off those drunken blokes. There was no reply, "then let me teach you a lesson." A bottle of rum was on the table to my right. Perfect.

I grabbed the end of my umbrella, scooped up the bottle and sent it firing towards the thin man.

_*Thud*_

Bullseye. His gang slowly rose from the seats and tables, a few cracked their knuckles or any other joint...for example their neck. I could see their reflection from the doorknob beside me. 3 out of 5 were going to fight me with their bare hands, not a very good choice mate, but why not? One had a broken glass bottle, and another had a knife.

"Well, gentlemen, are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?" I said winking at Eleanor, who had a worried look on her face.

I spun around, one of them sent their hand flying towards me, I ducked the punch, causing him to smash through the window on the door. Thats enough shattered glass for a day!

Eleanor stood up, still holding the knife in her hand. She was rather fearless. I was always attracted to girls like that.

The one with the knife approached, he tried to stab my stomach. Not a chance, mate. Before he reached my stomach, I grabbed his wrist twisted it, grab hold oh his knife and kicked his balls. Which sent him flying to the counter, smashing more glass.

Is today the annual glass smashing day?

2 more men decided to fight. One strangled me from behind, as another kicked my leg. Where on earth did they learn to fight? I elbowed the man behind me, he loosened his grip. I used my umbrella and opened it right infront of the other man's face.

Luckily this umbrella isn't like any other. It was just has hard as rock. The man had a broken nose.

Sorry, not sorry!

The man with the broken glass bottle was behind me, I could sense it. He yelled - stupid move really, and gave his position away.

Eleanor took the chance and sent a flying chair to his face, causing him to fall and drop the bottle. The man who had his hand stuck to the window door took out a gun from his pocket. I grabbed Eleanor and opened my umbrella. There was a shriek of pain. I glanced behind me, making sure it wasn't Eleanor.

She beat the shit out of the man who tried to strangle me. He laid on the table with a cut on his cheek. I clicked on the 'stun' button on my umbrella, and seconds later, the man's legs gave away, the only thing keeping him upright was his right hand stuck on the glass window.

A beeping sound echoed. The skinny man who tried to hurt Eleanor was dialing a phone number. Eleanor was quicker than I was. She threw her knife and cut the wire connecting the phone to the dialing pad...the connection in that call was lost.

"Are you sure you never took any training?" I questioned. "Never" she said with 'shocked' written all over her face.

* * *

Please review, fav and follow! Thanks!

~PatronusNightFlame


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows and FAVS :D And if you haven't already, please do!

And, the name is now changed to 'Heavy Crown' cuz I just listened to Iggy Azalea and Ellie Goulding's Heavy Crown, which was used in the Kingsman. Anyways, after I listened to it, I scratched out the original plot and replaced it with a new one. Sorry for the confusion but...here is it.

The romance-ish starts here...enjoy?!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (and the plot of the story)

* * *

ELEANOR's POV

I opened to door to my home. The first thing I saw was Alyssa having sex with her boyfriend.

Is it just me, or has this whole day been so fucked up that there's no way anything else more fucked up than what just happened today, happen?

"Fucking hell" said Alyssa covering herself with one of the cushions on the sofa. I'm defiantly washing those tomorrow. "What took you an hour?" she asked, "chaos" I answered simply. I put the rum down on the table, and headed upstairs to my room.

"Hey, come back here!" cried Matt - Alyssa's dumbass boyfriend. "What?" I snapped. "I heard you got into a fight." He said, "who'd you hear it from?" I asked, "a friend of mine, runs the pub" he explained, "you also owe them money, loads of it" he said. "Why?" I asked. "First, medical fees, secondly, you broke a whole lot of their stuff" he said.

Not my fault they tried to fucking kill me in the first place.

"Why should I listen to you and do what you say?" I snapped. "Because, if you don't, you ungrateful bitch, you'll be kicked out of the house!" he said standing up - thank god he had his boxers on.

"Just so you know, this is my house. I have a right to kick you and your slut out. Not to mention, her kids too." I said. "That's not true, this is your useless father's house!" said Alyssa - who now had a top and her knickers on thank you so much, god...

"Don't talk about my father that way" I said. My fist automatically clenched. "Oh, and what if I do?" she raised her hand and slapped me across my face. I took the closest thing to my right - the bottle of rum, and when I was about to smash her on the head, Matt stopped me and kicked my stomach.

He punched me, kicked me and not to mention slapped me. He did three countless times...until I wasn't able to fight back.

"Take that you little naive bitch" he spat.

I lay motionless on the floor. Why do you hate me, god?

Why.

"You might want to apologize" said a voice. I recognized it...Eggsy...I slowly moved my leg to stand up, but I couldn't. "What was that?" asked Alyssa with a tone of panic. "You seem to forget that this is her house...her rules...her property..." he spoke again. I scanned the room, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What the actual fuck is that?" cried Ruby from upstairs. A split second later, she and Rebekah came down the steps.

"Eleanor, meet me at the tailor down the street, understand?"

"If I can stand up" I said. "You are not going anyway, young lady" ordered Alyssa. I glared at her, she looked startled, and slightly scared. "Who said I was going to listen to you?" I said.

"You and your family might want to pack your things" said Eggsy's voice. Matt snorted, "why should we take orders from someone we cant see?"

Then, the doorbell rang.

"You might want to get that."

Alyssa slowly walked to the door, turned the doorknob...

The only thing I could see was shiny, black leather shoes...and an umbrella...I think we all know who this is.

"You have been given a warning. Tomorrow you will leave this house, and never return. I suggest you get your things packed and ready to go." he said in a calm tone. "And you," he said turning to Matt, "you will never come back to this house, in fact leave. Right. Now." he said. Matt did as he was told and went out the house. Ruby and Rebekah went upstairs - to pack I guess.

I closed my eyes. Thank you...thank you...

I felt someone's hand slide under my shoulders and legs, my eyes flicked open. The first thing I was was a tie. I rested my head against his chest and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I blinked. The world slowly came to focus. I was on the backseat of a car. With a driver reading a newspaper.

"Finally awake?" he asked. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, "it's 9pm" he said. I sat up, "why are you saving me, Eggsy?" I asked. "You're lucky I put that tracker, mic, speaker on you" he said. "You mean this?" I asked picking up a button-like thing on my shoulder.

He turned to look. "You noticed?" he asked, "living in a house with those arseholes? I have to watch my back 24/7" I said shrugging.

"Care for a drink?" he asked "it's on me" he added, "it's been a long day, why not?"

I know I don't drink, but how often do you get a good looking gentleman to save your life thrice in one day, and offer to buy you a drink?

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" I asked, he took them off and replaced them with glasses, with lens.

"Lancelot, you reconnected?"

He said, I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, okay thanks" he said. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Can I have a Martini with..." He went on and on about the martini. When he finally finished he turned to me, "and for you?" Asked the waiter. "What he said?" The waiter nodded and went to prepare the drink.

"Oh...how could I have forgotten? You don't drink, do you?" Said Eggsy. "Yeah I don't...but it's been a crazy day" I said staring onto the floor.

The pub door opened, making a bell ring.

"Eleanor do me a favor" said Eggsy, I looked up. "Play along" he said.

Before I could ask why, he pulled me close and smashed his lips on mine. My heart raced.

Well, I guess this is the treat of the day.

One hand was on my waist and another...slightly lower. "This-is-you-version-of-play-along?" I whispered. His lips moved on to my ear.

"You see those men there? Your 12 o' clock?" He asked. "Yes" I whispered back. "I don't exactly have a good relationship with them, and they know me by being either rebellious or a gentlemen. The fat man dated my mother, and treated her poorly. And trust me, I beat the shit out of him" he whispered and kissed the side of my neck. "What does that have to do with you kissing me?" I whispered into his ear. "Blocks my face?"

I rolled my eyes. I then felt a hand go up my shirt, I stopped his hand. "Stop it" I whispered, "they're not looking!"

"Okay," he said, "now just...uhh..." He placed his lips on mine once more. "Slowly walk away" he said.

"I didn't even drink the martini yet"

"Go!" He said. He kissed me again.

I did as I was told and slowly rose from my seat, keeping an eye on the men.

I then heard Eggsy leave his seat. He caught up with me and put his hand around my waist. "Thanks" he whispered. I shot him a look. "And I'm sorry if I took your first kiss" he said again. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I still don't understand what the fuck is going on with my day." He chuckled. "I'm sorry" he said.

"And you're calling me slut? Eleanor?" I turned around, Rebekah was standing with one hand on her hip. She had a tube top on, and also skinny jeans that showed the top of her red lacy knickers. Her hair was a mess - I thought I styled her hair(!), her make up was slightly smudged...

Oh. She...she had...okay. No wonder her hair was like that, because I distinctly remember me combing her hair.

"You're no different, Ella." She said, "and you, sir" she said 'scanning' Eggsy, "you're rather...easy on the eye. Don't hesitate to come find me" she said winking.

I looked up at Eggsy, who gave her a weak smile. "I won't be interested, miss. Thank you for the offer, but no thanks. I wouldn't want to get involved with scum like you" he smiled and nodded, and opened the car door, "hop in" he said. I did as I was told.

Wherever he was taking me...it couldn't be worse than home...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows and FAVS :D And if you haven't already, please do!**

**I have reached the 1000 mark! YAY! Though it may not mean a lot to you awesome writers, but it does to me, so thank you guys so much for reading! **

**Another thing is, I'm sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may take longer time and everything might slow down ans stuff - since I will be sleeping for most of the day. **

**ANYWAYS, here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked. "The tailor" he answered simply.

The tailor?

"Why?"

"You'll know soon enough" he said with a smirk. "I don't like it when you smirk" I said crossing my arms, "you'll like it someday" he said winking. I rolled my eyes.

At last, we there there.

'Kingsman' the sign read. He opened the glass door as I stepped in. Inside was a rather royal and posh styled, with fabric and suits everywhere, shop.

"Dressing room one please" said Eggsy to the man sitting at the desk. "Just a moment, dressing room one is being used right now" Eggsy nodded and we waited outside the door.

"Why are we here?" I asked, "you'll, find, out, soon" he said with a pause in between each word.

"Yes, thank you, thank you" said a rather familiar voice, coming out from the dressing room. "This fits perfect-"

My eyes were widened. My jaw dropped.

"Dad?"

"Eleanor?"

"Wait...dad? Oh...oh right" said Eggsy

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "for 18 years, you've been using up money for new clothes?" I said, well, more like yelled.

"Keep your voice down, dear-"

"No I will not!" I said raising my voice, "you put me in a home...with...those...those fucking assholes! Those bitches who made my life so miserable! How could I forgive you? All this time I thought: oh, he's working, he'll be back to kick them out the house." I said throwing my hands up. "I guess I was wrong! I guess, you were here all along, using up whatever money we've got left, to buy new suits!"

"Are you done yet, Ella?" he asked with a calm tone.

"Yes" I said.

"You're very much like your mother, you know?" he said.

"Stop changing the topic" I snapped.

"Galahad, I believe you were waiting for dressing room one?" dad asked.

Who's Galahad?

"Yes" replied Eggsy. "She'll know soon" he added. My father nodded. "Why are you here with her?" he asked. "I saw it in her" Eggsy answered simply.

My father gave me a weak smile.

"Eleanor, remember, chose wisely. Remember how your mother would come home and tell you about those well...fairy tales?"

"The ones like James Bond?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered simply, "remember them. They may help you." he said. He pulled me into a hug and left my life again. AGAIN.

"What's going on" I asked. "You're about to find out" said Eggsy opening the door to the dressing room.

Inside the dressing room were 3 large mirrors with green, tiled, wallpaper. Hanger on my left, pictures on my right.

"What do you see, Eleanor?" Asked Eggsy closing the door behind the both of us. I immediately tensed up.

"A girl who's life sucks shit, and wants to know what the fuck is going on."

Eggsy chuckled. "I said the same thing too, well, almost." he started. "But I beg to differ. I can see potential. A girl with love and care. A girl who is fearless. And above all, a true Kingsman." he said.

He put his hand on the mirror, and the ground started rumbling and shaking...

"Eggsy..."

We were falling...descending...the mirror was now meters above us.

We kept descending...I couldn't just let him do nothing.

"How far down does this bloody thing go?" I asked slightly frightened.

"Deep enough!"

When we reached the bottom, a silver tube like...thing was there waiting for us. Eggsy sat down on the transportation. "Take a seat" he offered, I did what I was told.

"Where are we?"

"Shit, we're late, Lancelot's not going to be pleased" he said completely ignoring my question.

But before I could say anything else, the doors closed, and we were zoomed out of the Kingsman tailor.

"Shit! What is this thing?" I asked, slightly panicking. "Transportation" he answered with a calm voice. "Obviously" I said rolling my eyes. He flashed me a smile, which made my heart flutter.

What the actual fuck? Why was my heart fluttering? Since when was it capable of doing so?

* * *

"Galahad" said a man with a bald head. "Merlin!" said Eggsy hugging the man, "alright, alright, control yourself!" said the man rolling his eyes.

"Is your name actually...'Merlin'?" I asked, he looked directly at me. I recognized this face...I remember...he...he informed papa and I about mum's death.

"You look very much like your mother, Crestfall" he said. I smiled weakly. "Anyway, Eggsy! You're late!" said Merlin using his clipboard to smack Eggsy's arse. Very much like how a father would punish his kid.

"Alright! Alright! Sorry! Chill!" said Eggsy chuckling. "Follow me" he said taking my hand.

We entered a room, where a girl about Eggsy's age was sitting there, typing away on her keyboard.

"Lancelot," greeted Eggsy, "have you been working out? Perhaps gotten a trim? You look lovely" he said.

"I know, you idiot" she said, "but it still doesn't change the fact that you're late" she said strictly. Eggsy groaned. "Care to tell me why you've brought a guest?" she said, without taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Roxy, Eleanor." he said as 'Lancelot' rose from her chair. "Eleanor, Roxy" he introduced. Roxy gave me a warm smile, "it's very nice to meet you, Eleanor Crestfall" she said. "You too...Roxy...Lancelot?" I said with an unsure tone. "Call me Roxy, Lancelot's my code name" she said winking.

"Care to tell _why_ I'm here?" I asked. "You haven't told her?" Roxy said, "I thought-" he was cut off by Roxy smacking the back of his head with a folder.

"Is today the annual smack Unwin day and the annual glass shattering day?" he asked snatching the folder out of Roxy's hands. "I don't trust you with this anymore" he said jokingly as he took a step further away from Roxy.

"Well," started Roxy, "the Kingsman is an international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion, we only take in those with high potential, and looking at your profile...I'm quite surprised!"

"My...profile?

"High IQ range, champion in dance competitions, but you and I both know you gave up on that, amazing grades, scholarships, competed in the World's scholar's cup and won for you school. We've also calculated your average reflex timing, and it's pretty quick." she said.

"Why do you know so much about me? Why does my father work here?" I asked.

"Your father is a Kingsman" said Merlin, walking in with a clipboard, "same as your mother. Both very honorable knights, your mother never failed once...not once! But she sacrificed herself on her last mission."

Tears were forming in my eyes. My mother...she sacrificed herself for the greater good. For world peace. For all of us walking and breathing right this second...she was a hero...

"Your point is?" I said, with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"We would like you to be a Kingsman agent. A new knight" said Eggsy.

"Interested?"

A smirk formed, "I don't see why not?"

* * *

**Ohhh Eleanor's gonna be a Kingsman! A family of Kingsman! Totally awesome! Leave a review to tell me what you think, be sure to follow if you don't want to miss anything, and fav because...uhh...just do it(?) **

**Thank youuuu!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers! ****I have reached the 2000 mark! That was a really fast 1000 to 2000! Though it may not mean a lot to you awesome writers, but it does to me, so thank you guys so so so much for reading and sticking around!**

**Another thing is, I'm sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may take longer time and everything might slow down since I will most likely be sleeping for most of the day.**

**ANYWAYS, please fav, follow and also review - they keep me going! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

* * *

**NO ONE's POV **

"What do you mean you let her go?"

"I'm sorry...she...she was taken away"

"You better find her before it's too late! With such potential, if she was working for me...I wouldn't need you and your sister!"

A slap sound echoed around the hideout, followed by a sharp cry.

Victorie 'Guinevere' Crestfall sat in her seat, trying very hard not to clench her fist and throw it to her new boss's face. She had a new identity. She was no longer 'Victorie Crestfall', but instead she was Ingrid Crystal. Those were the first things she said when she woke up from a 3 year coma.

No, she wasn't dead. She was saved and brought to the hospital. She was reshaped. Her old identity was gone. She had lost her memory. She had lost her old personality. She had lost her old life. She was lucky her boss saved her, but instead of letting her return to work for the Kingsman and her family, she made a deal with her. A deal that was unbreakable...

"Please...I'm sorry!" Another scream...another slap...another cut.

"I'd rather you not waste any time on her, mistress"

"You're right, Matt...she's not worth it."

"I'm sorry ma'am...I'll try my best"

"You better, Rebekah! I didn't train you for nothing you worthless piece of shit!" she spat. "Matt, call Ruby please" she said in an annoyed tone.

"You called...mistress?" squeaked the young 15 year old. "You're up. Follow the plan, understood? I don't care how many fucking people lose their lives, I want you to wipe them out."

"We've only succeeded once, mistress" said the young girl.

"Bring Ingrid with you, she never fails"

"Yes...mistress..."

Ingrid heard a knock on her door. "Yes? Come in." she said. "General...Mistress asks you to complete the cobra mission with team Venom." said Ruby. "You're in team Venom aren't you?" asked the General - Ingrid.

"Yes" replied the 15 year old simply. "She doesn't want us to fail..."

Ingrid nodded, "alright, get the jets ready, get the team onto the jet, load the guns, we're off to destroy the Devil's Angels."

The Devil's Angels was a organization similar to the Kingsman. They're job was to keep order in Europe. Very much like the JADE organization that keep China safe - except that their president doesn't know about the organization. Or the DRAGONS who keep America safe. They worked with the Kingsman when America was in danger 10 years ago.

There were organizations to keep their country or continent safe all over the world...but little did they know someone was trying to wipe all of them out...?

* * *

"Breaking news! The leaning Tower of Pisa was almost blown into bits!"

"Leaning Tower of Pisa isn't going to keep leaning much longer! Terrorists close to blowing the tower up!"

"Men and Women in masks and tights planning to destroy a manmade wonder?"

"18 lives lost to the incident which occurred only an hour ago! 9 men and women injured!"

"Pisa in danger! Will the leaning tower still stand after the attack?"

Roxy was switching from channel to channel. Eggsy and Eleanor sat on the couch, with petrified faces.

"No, no, no!" cried Roxy, "this is a disaster!"

"You don't say...Pisa's going to get blown into bits..." said Eggsy. Roxy shot him a look, "not just that! Don't you see the pattern?" Eggsy raised an eyebrow, "what pattern?" he asked. Roxy rolled her eyes. "It was only a few days ago when someone tried to kill you, and you too Eleanor." started the knight, "someone's trying to wipe us out. When I mean 'us' it means all the secret organizations that keep everyone ALIVE!"

"So you're saying that someone's trying to kill all the agents?" asked Eleanor. "I'm afraid it's not just kill the agents..." said Roxy.

"14 people gone missing. Not a soul knows where these trained military folk have went!" said a reporter. "I...he was just home yesterday!" sobbed a victim's wife, "he came home from...from the base...and...and now he's gone!"

"They're trying to either wipe us out or kidnap us so we can't 'save the world' from whatever it is they have planned." explained Roxy.

"How do you know? I mean, you have only seen the news, and the reporters and the news company doesn't even know what the fuck is going on!" said Eleanor. "If you work for the Kingsman, you're going to have to know these stuff" said Roxy with a weak smile.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" muttered the newest knight, Eleanor.

"Lancelot, get into detail with the incidents! I've contacted the Devil's Angels, they said it was their agents that got kidnapped and got killed." said Merlin walking into the room. "You're dad's going to investigate" said Merlin to Eleanor.

"My...my dad?" the 18 year old stuttered. "Yes, it's his job to" said Merlin, who placed a file on Roxy's desk.

"Thanks" she said opening the file. Inside was a memory stick with the files of the lost people.

"Galahad, there's no time to waste, you must train Eleanor to become a Kingsman. To become Morgana Le Fay"

"Morgana Le Fay?" repeated Eleanor. "Yep! That's your codename, from now on" said Eggsy. "Lancelot will help with 3 out of the 4 tasks," explained Merlin, "but for now, I suggest you go through the rules and the scare tactics with her" whispered Merlin to Eggsy.

He nodded, "Eleanor, come with me. Your training will begin tonight."

* * *

"I cannot believe you failed to wipe out the whole organization, again! This cannot fucking happen anymore!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry mistress-"

"Sorry is not going to help! You were caught on tape, Ruby! And General Ingrid, please...use that witty brain of yours to come up with a plan!"

"We could always put someone undercover" said Ingrid. Her eyes lit up, a smirk formed.

"You're right...Rebekah will proceed to wipe out the Kingsman...even better...she'll become one of them, and let us in...and hopefully, we can gain access to their information and crush them!"

Ingrid's heart felt instant pain. Though she lost her memory, threatening the Kingsman was something she always had a reaction to. She was a true knight of the roundtable.

She was queen of the Kingsman, and that was something she will never forget, as she will always wear that crown of hers. Everyday she was reminded by the necklace around her neck that she was a Kingsman.

The necklace the Arthur gave her, to crown her queen. The necklace with a crown printed in gold. That was the only thing that she kept. Her suit was destroyed when she blew up the hideout. The only thing that was perfect and whole, was the necklace that reminded her who she was...except that she could no longer be Victorie 'Guinevere' Crestfall anymore...

* * *

**Ohh the baddie strikes again! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Follow to make sure you don't miss anything! Fav to show the world that you like this! Thanks!  
~PatronusNightFlame**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooo! ****I have reached the 3000 mark! Well, this is fast! So, thank you guys so so so much for reading and sticking around!**

**Thank you to BrenRome, Sara, Zstar1, Guest and Guest, rainaris, ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE, xxLanaBananaxx, Emerlyn452 and guest for reviewing! Thank you to those to faved and followed! Really appreciate it! Also, thank you for sticking around!**

**Another thing is, I'm sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may take longer time and everything might slow down since I will most likely be sleeping for most of the day.**

**ANYWAYS, please fav, follow and also review - they keep me going! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

* * *

_"Well, isn't this Guinevere? The queen of the Kingsman?" _

_"You're a fool Ingrid...you think you can outsmart me?" said Victorie. _

_"I did outsmart most of your people, I killed many as well!" said Ingrid. _

_"Well, you can't get past me" said the fearless knight. _

_"How so, Victorie? Ever since to took him away from me...I've been wanting sweet revenge" _

_"YOU LEAVE CHARLES OUT OF THIS INGRID CRYSTAL!" _

_Within a blink of an eye, flames consumed Ingrid...Victorie kept running and running, the flames were just behind her, her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She was the end of the cliff. _

_This is it. She jumped. Explosions were the last thing she heard..._

* * *

**ROXY's POV**

"Eggsy, relax!" I said over the phone. "Roxy, it's 2:00 am for fuck's sake! It's not safe out there!"

How I hated him when he cared so much. "Eggsy, could you care about me just slightly less?" I said rolling my eyes. "It's not like I've never walked on these streets at 2:00am before!" I said.

"But it's not-"

"Bye!" I said hanging up. I sighed, having him as a best friend has it's benefits but it also includes having to put up with the stupid things he would say and do.

A street light flickered, underneath was a homeless man nibbling on a piece of bread. I went around him. Something grabbed my leg. I turned to look, the homeless man was trying to take my shoe off.

"Let go!" I cried. Eggsy was right, the streets weren't THAT safe at night.

"Let go of me!" I used my other leg to kick his face. He let go, but he also took my left shoe and ripped a part of my suit off.

If theres anything I really value...it's my Kingsman suit.

"Give that back!" I cried, the man started running, I went after him. After running about 10 meters a girl about my age - take or give a few years, did an axe kick and kicked the homeless man in the face. But he did not back down, he tried to trip her but the girl was flexible, she did a aerials flip and knocked the man out right in the middle of the street.

"I believe this belongs to you?" she said handing the shoe and the piece of torn fabric to me.

"Yes..." I said taking it from her awkwardly, "thank you"

"No problem" she said shrugging.

I sense potential...

I called Eggsy. "Did you see that footage?" I asked, "yeah, along with Merlin." he replied, "where's Eleanor?" I asked, "getting some sleep, her training begins tomorrow."

Oh right...

"Should I bring her back? The more people we've got, the less possibility that they can wipe us all out!" I said.

"No, no, no, that's not going to work." said Eggsy, "have you asked Merlin?" I questioned, "no, but he's on my side."

I doubt he is.

"Whats your name?" I asked hanging up the phone. The girl was in the middle of the road. "Rebekah" she answered simply. "Well, Rebeckah, why don't you join me for some shopping?"

* * *

**ELEANOR's POV**

A siren-like noise woke me up. I was no longer in the room where Roxy would sleep...I was in a room with no doors or windows...only a bed, lights, a tiny mirror that could only show your face and a table in the middle.

Okay...what the fuck?

On the table was a piece of paper...

"If you want to become us, get out of the trapped room" it wrote.

This is training? You're kidding...

I looked around me. There were multiple ways out...if only I had to tools. One way was the 'escape from under the bed' classic. I pushed the bed out the way, perhaps there was a trap door under there...but instead...just dust.

I checked under the table, felt the walls, kicked the walls. I mean, I could break the mirror since I knew they were probably watching me from the other side, but I can't fit my whole body in there! I'd have to be a ferret or a fox at least!

There was only one part of the room I didn't check...the ceiling...

I stood on the table and felt the ceiling...I looked towards the direction of the bed, there seemed to be a marking...or a...clue. Then it struck me. I adjusted my position to read - or at least understand, it. There was a tiny arrow formed by dots drawn on by markers on the ceiling. It pointed to the position above where the bed was originally placed. I moved the table towards it and felt they ceiling again.

Bingo.

The ceiling moved, I lifted it up and poked my head up to see where I was. The only thing I saw were black leather shoes...

"Well it took you long enough, didn't it?" said Eggsy. He helped me up and guided me to Merlin, who was watching me the whole time. "3 minutes, Eleanor" he said, "beat your mother"

I gave him a weak smile.

"Congratulations, you passed the first task!" said a voice. All three turned around to see Roxy running towards me and embracing me. "Haha, thanks!" I said.

But there was someone else with her.

"Who's this Lancelot?" said Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Rebekah" said Roxy. Rebekah stepped out of the shadows. My mouth formed an 'O'.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked. "I may ask you the same question, Ella. What have we got here? You with two men...not surprised."

"Watch the attitude" gritted Eggsy through his teeth.

"She kind-of...helped me get my shoe back" explained Roxy. She told us how she fought the homeless guy and got her shoe and a part of her suit back.

After she finished, Merlin spoke up. "In that case...you must complete the first task" he said. He then took out a bottle that was fogged up on the inside, and opened it in front of Rebekah.

She blacked out immediately.

"Lancelot, Galahad, you know what to do." he said. The two knights nodded and brought her to the trapped room. They rearranged everything and got out without using anything provided in the room. "I hope she does have potential" muttered Merlin. "Trust me...the only 'potential' she has is filing her nails" I said.

After 10 minutes, Rebekah was awake. At first she was panicking and didn't know what to do. Another 10 minutes passed and she was banging on walls. More like trying to destroy them. Also, she was constantly shouting "let me out!".

Merlin had been staring at the screen for 20 minutes. I saw his eye twitch. "Galahad, you're on the watch" he said rising from his seat to get coffee.

"Honestly, Roxy...what did you see in her?" asked Eggsy. "I thought I saw potential..." said Roxy rather ashamed. But in a split second, she was climbing out the room. "She finally made it!" I said with a fake expression of excitement. It had been 20 minutes!

"Galahad, Lancelot, go get her" commanded Merlin. "Bloody hell, what kind of potential is that? The world might as well be dead by the time she got out!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that joke.

* * *

**Ohhhhh snap. How's Eleanor going to face this? Leave a review to tell me what you think. Follow to not miss any updates! And fav to show me and the rest of the world you like this! Thanks!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo! Thank you ALL for sticking around! Like, really...thank you! All the views, the faves, follows, not to mention the reviews! Thank you so much!**

**ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"25 kidnapped, 14 murdered!"

"25 military soldiers kidnapped! 14 marine murdered! Will the president take action?"

"Bombarding China! 10 deaths in China!"

"Weapons in Egypt gone missing?"

"Where has the marine army of the US gone?"

"Where on Earth are the scientists of Brown University?"

The voices of shocked reporters echoed around Raven Karina. She who planned her whole life out since her grandmother died due to the Kingsman shooting the wrong person. She who decided to reduce the world's population with the help of good friend Richmond Valentine. She who was rejected by the Kingsman because of her methods of solving problems with violence. She who assisted the 'American Maniac' that tried to take over the world. She who invented the chip Richmond Valentine used. She who gave Gazelle, her sister, bladed legs. She who was heartbroken of her grandfather's death though he, Arthur, never recruited her to be a Kingsman.

She who came up with all the ideas...but was hiding behind the mask of others...

"Well done," she said as Ingrid, Ruby and team venom walked in. "Very, well done, team Venom!" she said with a smirk. "First you almost blow up the tower of Pisa, and you capture so many talented men and women. There's more, you even robbed Egypt! Thank you General for teaching them well."

"My pleasure, Mistress Karina." said Ingrid unloading the gun in her hand.

"May I have a word with you, Ingrid?"

"Go wash up" commanded the General.

Team Venom left, and closed the door to Raven's office. "I was right" she started. "About what?" said Ingrid taking a seat. "You never fail" she said. Ingrid snickered, "you should know that after so many years of doing this...it's hard to fail"

"I see that age isn't a problem for you" said Raven taking a whiskey out.

"I may be 49, but with your inventions I still feel like I'm 20" said Ingrid.

"Whats your next move, General?"

"Since Rebekah's got the Kingsman covered, I won't need to worry about that." she started, "but we do need to worry about the Hyacinth Macaw organization in Rio" she said taking a sip of Whiskey, "they're on the move"

"I believe the biggest threat to us is actually the DRAGONS, from America. And their agents, the soarers." said Raven. "They have high training and can attack us from the sky. You need to watch out, Ingrid."

"The DRAGONS are a threat, but we can deal with them when we have Rio's wings" said Ingrid. "I'm planning to steal rio's finest jets and army planes with Team Sky" Raven nodded to show understanding. "Since we've got everything planned out, why not enjoy while we can?" said Raven looking out the large glass window that gave her vision to all the jets, weapons, tanks...etc. They have stolen.

Mountains and mountains of tanks, planes, jets...An ocean of guns and grenades...

"The Kingsman don't stand a chance, Ingrid. You'll get your revenge."

* * *

**ELEANOR'S POV**

"This is a new way of training...we...we've never tried this before" said Roxy honestly.

"Yeah...you may or may not be killed in there." added Eggsy.

"Yeah, thanks for making me feel better, Eggsy" I said sarcastically.

"No worries, Roxy. I can do this." said Rebekah flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Chose your weapons, you get 3" said Eggsy, opening a door to...whoa...

Selves and selves of weapons.

"That is a real easy question." started Rebekah, "get the gun, grenades, and another gun."

"Or the umbrella, that blocks bullets" I muttered.

"Just take what suits you best, 3 minutes maximum" said Roxy. The door slid and closed.

"Honestly Rebekah, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Roxy said she saw potential and brought me here" she answered simply. "I don't buy it" Rebekah snorted. "You better, because I'm going to get that position" she said taking a gun and a grenade.

I went over to the umbrella section and took one. Then went towards where the knives were stored. I also grabbed myself a gun.

"Finished?" asked Eggsy. I nodded as he smiled. "Good choice to go with your strengths" he said pointing to the knife.

"Thanks"

He placed a kiss on my forehead. My heart was racing.

Okay. What the fuck. What the...excuse me? When the fuck does my heart flutter? Okay...focus...I've got to beat Rebekah...I have to beat that bitch.

"Go kick her ass, love" he whispered. I smiled and took a seat in the silver tube used for transportation. That, Eggsy never explained to me anyway.

In a blink of an eye, we arrived.

The both of us stepped out of the transportation. "Where are we?" asked Rebekah, her voice slightly shaking. "No idea" I said casually.

But inside, I was as scared as fuck. Eggsy's words echoed in my head.

'you may or may not be killed in there' he said. Is that really going to make me feel any better than I already am? And at the moment...I'm feeling really queasy...

A scream awoke me from my thoughts.

A robot was attacking Rebekah. "BEHIND YOU, ELLA!" I spun around and a robot had a gun pointed towards me. I quickly took out my knife and threw it. It went straight through the robot, sending sparks out of it.

But that was just the beginning. 5 other robots closed in. I ducked their bullets, took out my gun and started firing...but there was no use! They're robots! They're 'immune' to bullets! They're made out of metal too!

I slid on the floor and grab hold of my knife. A robot had his machine gun pointed at me.

Shit.

I opened the umbrella, the bullets didn't fly past. They bounced off the umbrella. I clicked on the button, I'm sure it's the 'stun' button.

The robot was sent flying back. I couldn't help but smile.

One down, four to go.

Another robot...but this time with blades...Shit!

I was cornered. One robot with blades. One with guns. One fighting me barehand. Another with a whip.

Okay...stay calm.

The useless robot's body still had sparks coming out of it. I could send it flying towards the rest...by using the whip. But first...I might wanna get rid of the two robots with weapons.

I thew my knife in the turning blades on the robot. Causing it to jam and malfunction.

The robot with the machine gun loaded the guns. I stepped on the bladed robot - which was defenseless now, and did a backflip. Avoiding all the bullets.

Almost all...

A sudden pain was on my arm.

Shit...I got hit by a bullet. I kicked off the bladed robot's hand with the blades, and sent it flying towards the gunned robot. I turned around to face the robot with the whip...which had his head blasted off some reason...I took the whip with my left hand, since my right hand was less useful now.

"Alright..." I said to the unarmed robot that was going to fight me with its... 'hands'. "Lets dance" I said. I whipped it's left arm off, and grabbed my umbrella to stop his incoming right fist. I opened the umbrella, pressed the 'stun' button once more...

Success! Though I didn't stick to the plan! Whatever! Screw it! I'm still alive!

"RUN! RUN!" Cried a voice. "GRENADE'S OFF!" Rebekah had a bruised eye and blood coming down the side of her head. She grabbed my hand and we raced towards the transportation tube.

"Close, close, close" Panicked Rebekah pressing the 'close' button. "Okay, go, go, go! Move you stupid fuck! Move!"

Before we knew it, we were zoomed out of there, and back to the base.

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

"Congratulations, I didn't think both of you would survive that" said Merlin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Roxy standing up to greet the two survivors. What she saw shocked her.

"Eleanor! Are you alright?"

"Nope...shot in the arm" she said with a shrug, "ow, ow, ow..."

"Rebekah! You alright?" asked the caring knight, Lancelot. "The one with the blades got me..."

"I'll take you to the doctor" said Merlin, guiding Eleanor to the doctor.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, Merlin" he said.

"It was worth it" bickered Merlin.

"Excuse me? I've been shot!"

"Okay..hold still..."

The only thoughts flowing in Eleanor's mind were "Shit this hurts" and "What the fuck did I agree to do?"

* * *

**Hello! Before you leave the page, please fav, follow and review! Thanks! They keep me going on!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thank you ALL for reading! Thank you so much! All the views, the faves, follows, not to mention the reviews! **

**ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter. A bit more romance...Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**ELEANOR'S POV**

It had been about 4 hours since Doc removed the bullet out of my arm.

Which hurt like hell...

The room was dark, I mean...it's probably night...or past midnight already. Rebekah was asleep on the patient bed across me. I sat up, only to see Eggsy with his hand on his forehead, and his elbow resting on his knee.

"Eggsy...?"

I tapped him on the shoulder, but I honestly didn't think that he would fall off his chair.

"Oh...oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said, half panicking. "It's fine, it's fine" he said standing back up. He picked up his chair and sat back on it. "Are you okay?" I asked, he chuckled, "I think I should be asking you that. You got shot, love"

I shrugged. "At least I didn't die"

He flashed me a smile, "I don't understand how you can be so...casual about this" he said.

"I came from an abusive home...it wasn't always like this" I said looking down, playing with my fingers."But ever since mum died...Things...were different." Eggsy took my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"It's alright, you're safe here" he said lifting my chin up, "well...kind-of" he leaned closer...

My heart stopped.

At first the kiss was gentle and small, but within 10 seconds it was more intense. Normally, I would pull away and slap the guy...but then it was like something in me switched. Like my personality was somehow gone. I was kissing him deeply and hugging him close. His arms wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We pulled apart, our faces only inches away.

A heartwarming feeling filled me. It had been years since I felt this way...

Happy.

A smile formed on my face as I scooted off the bed, and sat on his lap, a leg on each side. His lips touched mine once again. His right hand reached up to my neck and pulled me closer.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and I felt a smile form on his lips.

"You're blushing, love"

"You think I didn't notice?"

"Did you notice that you're beautiful?"

"What are you, a womanizer?" I asked playfully.

But before he could say anything else, I decided not to make the situation worse. I sealed his lips with a passionate kiss. His hand tangled with my hair while another was moved onto my thigh. I grabbed onto his collar and pulled him even closer. His lips owned me. It was like a fire ignited inside as our bodies shifted closer together. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, though he was wearing so many layers because, Kingsman uniform. He unbottened my half buttoned blouse, leaving only my black tank top and my bra on. His left hand trailed under the hem of my shirt to inch toward the bare skin of my lower back.

"You know my dad works here right" I said, before he did _anything_ else.

"Shit, I shouldn't be fucking his daughter then" he said placing a tender kiss on my lips once more, before carrying me back onto the bed.

"Just so you know, you still have training." he said. I sat up, "but I got shot" I said with my baby voice, "you think I want to watch you suffer out there? You know how hard I tried talking to Rox and Merlin?"

I chuckled. "It's fine, it's nothing but a cut" I said.

"You're a strong woman, young lady."

"Make up your mind! Am I a woman or a young lady?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're my princess" he said sitting down on the bed, one arm wrapped around my waist, and one on my cheek, planting a passionate kiss before he left the room.

I can assure you it wasn't a dream. Because for the rest of the night, I had no nightmares like I usually would. It was the first night in a long time when I had a peaceful night.

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

"Rebekah got hurt" reported Ruby.

"She's a failure" commented Alyssa, who was sharpening knives.

"She's your daughter!" cried Ruby, "you are too! Are you starting to see why I favor you more? Because that sister of yours, is completely useless to us!"

"Now, now, we shouldn't be arguing just because Rebekah got hurt" said Raven walking into the room. "She got in the Kingsman base without any suspicion, she succeeded the first part."

"You do realize there's a second part to this right?" asked Alyssa in a snippy tone. "If Rebekah fails, the whole project fails! IF we fail to wipe out one of them, we lose."

"She's right, but Rebekah has her ways, she knows what she's doing" said Ingrid entering the room.

"Right, anyway." said Raven. who really did not want to discuss Rebekah. She had disappointed her so many times, she didn't bother with her anymore. She could send in Ruby or someone else worthy anytime.

"Next attack is France. We're wiping out the Mona as well as the Lisa" said Raven. "Venom will take Mona, it takes more skill to wipe those French bad boys out" she said flipping her hair. "The Lisa will have to take on team Claw"

"Weren't those planned to be wipe out after we wiped out China?" asked Matt, the head planner of it all, besides Raven herself.

"Yes, but there's no time left. Beck's injured for fuck's sake, we need to speed up." she said. "China can be taken down by LIONESS."

"We work with the LIONESS?" asked Alyssa cluelessly.

"Yes, we do. Their head bitch in charge is my cousin!" cried Ruby, "your sister's daughter! Your fucking niece!"

"Anyway!" said Raven breaking the two up. "France attack will be in two hours. Get ready. Ingrid, come with me."

The heads of all sorts of departments went back to work. The pilots setting up their (or Egypt's jets), hackers hacking into the government's system, weaponry team refilling and sharpening.

Ruby on the other hand, did not want any of this. She was forced. She had no decision, her life was basically planned out for her from the start. Her birth was planned. So is her death.

"Bonjour...informez le gouvernement et l'armée au sujet d'une attaque. Deux et des terroristes de demi-heures dès maintenant attaqueront… obtiennent l'armée prête."

**(Translation: inform the government and army about an attack. Two and a half hours from now terrorists will attack...get the army ready.)**

* * *

Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think! Follow to not miss any updates! Favorite to show me and the rest of the world you like this! Thankss!

~PatronusNightFlame


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Thank you ALL for reading! Thank you so much! All the views, the faves, follows, not to mention the reviews!**

**To OmnimonAllDelete: I'll remember that, and I'll try to include more about Eleanor's past, her personality, her values etc. as the story goes on. And also *criticism. But thank you for bringing it up, and I will remember it as I write. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**EGGSY'S POV**

"What do you mean she has to complete task three today?" I cried. "She got shot from task 2!"

"I'm sorry, Galahad, but clearly, she's fine! She hasn't confronted me about this! Therefore, she's fine" Merlin said. I rolled my eyes at him and started pacing. "I don't think you heard me. She got shot." I repeated. "I know, I know! But there is no time to waste, Eggsy!"

"What if her arm falls off?" I cried, though I know it wouldn't happen.

"Calm down, Eggsy! It will be fine!" said Merlin putting his hands on my shoulders. "I know you like her, but she'll be fine. It was a harmless bullet." he said calmly. "A 'harmless bullet'?" I exclaimed. "Harry died because of a 'harmless bullet'!"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Those bullets aren't real bullets" he said.

Then what are they? Rubber?

"They're bullets, but training bullets. They do go into your body, but its harmless. It may make you bleed a little, the worst case scenario is losing too much blood and dying." he explained.

"Don't all bullets go into your body and make you bleed?" I questioned with a dull look on my face.

"It only makes you bleed a little! She's fine! Apparently you didn't see her boxing with Roxy yesterday."

"She did what?" I cried.

"Sorry I'm late, Merlin-"

"You're late, Lancelot."

"I know!" said Roxy, "no need to apologize, at least you're not annoying me with annoying questions." said Merlin. "THEY AREN'T ANNOYING QUESTIONS!" I cried.

"Then what are they?"

"QUESTIONS!"

"Alright, alright, we all know you're both pretty" said Roxy patting my cheek.

"And you" I started.

"What?"

"You went boxing with her?" I asked, "aren't you all aware that she's injured? Does it matter to any of you?" I cried throwing my hands up.

"Yes, it matters!" replied the two.

"She's recovered!" said Roxy, "that's why we went boxing! She wanted to train herself a little more!"

"She's recovered?" I asked. Both Merlin and Roxy rolled their eyes at me.

"Yes" they said synchronized.

"Well, she didn't tell me!" Is said rushing to the medical room.

* * *

"Thanks daddy" she said hugging her father, Maleagant.

"Galahad" he greeted.

"Maleagant" I said nodding my head, sort of bowing to him...He smiled and walked past me.

"Hey..." I started, "you didn't tell me you were recovered." I said. Eleanor bit her lower lip...okay...

"I wanted to?" she said shrugging. "I was just on my way, to be honest. I recover fast." she said. "It's true," said Rebekah butting in, "when we both had a fever, she recovered in a hour! She's crazy I tell you!" she said.

"She's right, I do recover fast. That was a true incident, it took her 4 days to fight it off!" she said. "But I'm fine now." she took my hand and swung it - for fun I'm guessing. "The doctor said it was a 'training bullet'...I don't get it but, okay" she said shrugging.

"Good." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Get ready for task 3"

**REBEKAH's POV**

"Both of you have successfully done task one and two, how hard can this be?" joked Merlin.

I rolled my eyes. "We're jumping off a plane, Merlin!" I cried.

"Alright, we would be ready to go. You girls ready?" echoed Roxy's voice.

"Yep...ready as I'll ever be" said Ella. I could see the fear in her. Though she was never afraid of heights, jumping out a plane is another story.

I wasn't afraid Mistress would train us this way. When I was 15, I had to jump on and off a moving train...and skydive when I reached 17. This is no biggie.

"It's okay, Ella" I said, it feels odd being so nice to her, but I didn't want her dead like so many in my legue did. They wanted to wipe out the Kingsman...they sent me undercover so what? I can train and become a Kingsman? Raven never thought anything through to be honest. Sure she almost destroyed Pisa, and that team venom stole so many from the different countries...she was full of shit honestly.

Ruby and I had no choice but to join her...all thanks to mum's gambling...she lost all our investments to Raven to build her 'projects'. Projects to kill the world.

"I'm scared too" I said to her. She smiled. This is probably the first time in a million years...a true heartwarming smile from the 'enemy'.

"Thanks Beck" she said. I smiled back.

"10" Merlin counted down.

"9" the exit started opening.

"8" Whao shit...a cloud.

"7" my fucking lord...we're so high up...

"6" it has been a while since I skydived...sure I was in team Sky but we didn't need to skydive!

"5" all we did was steal jets...and kill guards!

"4" sometimes we needed to jump off planes onto boats!

"3" at least Raven's not here!

"2" Or Ingrid...or Matt...or Mom!

"1" Okay...calm down.

"LET'S GO!" screamed Eleanor, who dragged me down with her.

"HOLY FUCK ELLA! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING MURDER ME?"

She wasn't listening anymore. She was laughing. "WHOO HOO!" she was enjoying her time, she was happy. Unlike at home where mom would force her to do this and do that, and whenever she got something wrong she would hit her...or even when mom had her period she would hit her...for no reason at all! The only reason mom would give is "you were born" or "you exist in my life" Which often lead to Ella fighting back.

You can't blame her. She was born a fighter.

"Now...the Kingsman work under pressure, eh? Try to figure out a way of landing...when Ella, you don't have a parachute" said Merlin.

"WHAT?" screamed Ella. She was panicking and losing balance...in the air.

"Look, when we reach a certain height, grab onto me and I'll pull the string. Hopefully it can support us both?" I suggested.

"It does support the both of you" said Roxy, "if it didn't I would've died due to Galahad's weight" she joked. "I am not fat!" commented Eggsy. "Please, stop acting like children!" cried Merlin.

What does Eggsy see in Eleanor? How old is he by the way...but whatever age he is...he's defiantly no virgin. I saw them making out last night and it has scarred me for life. Much like dissecting a human being just to put some dumbass chip in...

"We're reaching that point where you need to open the parachute, girls" said Merlin.

"Grab hold of me!" I cried. Ella nodded and shifted to grab hold.

"Actually..." her hand searched for something behind her, "mind if I test if I had a-WHAO!" she did have a parachute. I shrugged and opened mine.

The two of us safely landed in the circle, though I almost...didn't make it. Almost missed it, luckily, Ella bumped into me to push me in.

"Congratulations ladies," said Eggsy, standing infront of both of us in his fancy suit. "Proud of you Eleanor, you thought outside the box...you thought to what? Check if you had a parachute after Merlin said that you didn't? Dumb, but pretty smart." he said patting Ella on the back.

"For the next task...it's more of a celebration."

* * *

**ELEANOR'S POV**

"So we're going to try to what? Win his attention?" Beck asked.

"Your job is easier than mine!" said Roxy, who was obviously trying to calm herself down from...who knows what. "Yeah, I could've seduced her, while you, hah, you had to just be friends with her!" teased Eggsy. "Luckily I was there first so you wouldn't try anything" said Roxy, firing right back at Eggsy.

"Anyway," said Merlin raising his voice. I'm surprised he can live up to those two fighting 24/7. "You've got to try to win his attention at a party. Then bring him back to the base without him suspecting anything from you"

"Thats easy," said Rebekah, "just seduce him" she said flipping her hair. All four of us raised an eyebrow. "Or...threaten him" she said.

"Whatever way you do it, just bring him back to the base. Understood?"

"Yes sir" said Beck and I almost synchronized.

There he stood. Beck and I raced towards him. "Hello will you be interested in...well this?" asked Rebekah gesturing to body. "And you, what do you want?" he asked. "Well, just a martini quite frankly" I said, "but you're in the way"

"I came here to enjoy my time, not to start a fight, miss" said the man.

"Oh, I'm not starting a fight. I'm stating a fact!" I said faking my cheerfulness.

"Martini with gin, and stirred for 10 seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth, please" I said, remembering the first time Eggsy said it. I crossed my fingers and prayed I got it right...because it didn't come out very...very...it just didn't seem right.

"Well, you have high standards for Martini." he said. Completely ignoring Rebekah, who shot me a look. I ignored it. After all I lived under a roof with her for a period of time, so...I'm used to it.

"Here's your Martini, miss" said the waiter. The man's phone rang, "oh, right, I have to catch my ride now, hope to see you soon?" said the man, winking. "And perhaps...we could-"

"I'm taken" I said smiling.

"In that case, see you never."

Rebekah groaned. "I can't believe I failed!" she said, banging her head on the table. "Fix me a vodka" she said.

"How did seducing not work?"

"You might not want to drink anything from this pub...tastes like shit" I said, "thanks, I think it's becasue you don't drink" she said. "True" I said shrugging, but the world around me was spinning...alright...never doing...alcohol...again.

"ELEANOR! ARE YOU OKAY? ELLA! El...ella..."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a dark tunnel...okay...

I tried to sit up, but I was tied...tied to the tracks. I screamed.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. What fucktard tied me here.

"HELP!" I tried tugging the ropes, "SOMEONE UNTIE ME!" I cried. I tried biting them off, but god they taste gross. Plus, the rope was too think and strong for me to bite off.

"Tell me...what is the organization 'Kingsman'?" asked the...the bar attendant?

"Untie me" I said.

"Not until you spill out the beans"

"The Kingsman? You want to know about the Kingsman?" I asked.

"Yes, ring a bell?"

Yes, of course! But obviously I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No! What...did they set you up to tie me here? The-I don't know what it is!" I screamed. The track started shaking.

Shit is that a fucking train?

"Are you sure? I know you're lying! You know something about them, tell me! Where is their base?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I SWEAR!"

"ANSWER ME!"

I screamed. I thought I was going to die. Instead, I saw the train pass...right on top of me...?

"Congrats, dear. You've passed" said a familiar, heartwarming voice.

Dad! He untied me and helped me to my feet. "Congratulations sweetheart, you've passed the final task!" He said embracing me. "Oh...It was a pain to watch you like that, darling! You have no idea how much I...Oh...if I lost you like I did your mother..." he said squeezing me tighter and stroking my hair.

"So...that was a task? So I passed? Overall?" I questioned. He only nodded. My heart lit up with delight.

"Rebekah's next, do you want to watch?" he asked.

I nodded, "sure, why not?"

* * *

"Eleanor! Congrats, love!" said Roxy embracing me, "thanks, Roxy" "you really are a true Kingsman" she said releasing me and shoulder punching me. I shrugged, "yeah I guess so?" I said.

Merlin came up, "Maleagant," he started, "you should be real proud of your daughter." he said hugging my father, then me. "Oh, I am" replied dad. "Right, gotta run" said Roxy, who greeted the bar attendance and walked with him. "Don't worry, he works for us" explained dad.

I walked up to Eggsy, who stood from his chair. "I'm proud of you, love" he said hugging me and kissing the side of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head on his shoulder. "Thanks" I said, though I'm sure it came out muffled. He chuckled, I didn't forget my dad was still in the room, so I looked up to see him smiling at me. He then returned to his conversation with Merlin.

"I swear, that man you were supposed to bring back...you...he. Did you see how he was eyeing you? I cannot believe him, and what he said! 'oh, right, I have to catch my ride now, hope to see you soon? Perhaps we could have sex and all that', ugh." said Eggsy mimicking the man's voice. "He did not say that he would have sex with me! Plus I wouldn't allow it!" I said. "But he meant something like that!" argued Eggsy, "I cut him off, we don't know what he was going to say" I said, "I'm sure he would've said something that meant something inappropriate." said Eggsy. I smiled and hugged him again.

"You said you were taken?"

"mhm"

"You are taken by me...right?" asked Eggsy in an unsure tone.

"mhm"

"Can you stop that-"

"Yes!" I said giggling a little, "yes I said I was 'taken', because 'you've taken me'". A smile formed on his face, as he reached for the strand of hair blocking my eyes, and tucked it behind my ear. He leaned in and firmly, but then again...quite seductively and placed our lips together, I can feel my heart beating rapidly.

He quickly inhaled pulling the air from my own lungs with desire, he pulled my body closer and as my hands slid down from his neck to them being placed lightly on his chest. He held me tightly against him. How I wished this moment would never end...

Until Rebekah had to scream...

"THE KINGSMAN IS A SECRET ORGANIZATION! LET ME GO! I'M ONLY THERE FOR UNDERCOVER BUSINESS! THATS ALL I KNOW!"

The train went pass her.

Revealing Roxy with a shocked expression. She untied Rebekah.

"I'm...I'm sorry Roxy...but...I..." A kick knocked her out. Roxy was standing there shaking her head in disappointment. "Bring her back, we're gonna have to lock her up" said Merlin.

"They're on the move" said Eggsy, "Roxy was right...they are going to wipe us out...one organization at a time..."

* * *

**Before you close the tab, be sure to review, fav and follow! Thank you! Don't worry, more action will be coming. The training has ended, that only means more REAL action...**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for sticking around. I must say...I feel like theres waaaaaaaay too many chapters...yeah I really should've thought the division of chapters through. Anyway, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! Thank you to those who give me suggestions, I will keep them in mind. Also, thank you to those who stick around, review to tell me what they thank, and not to mention fav and follow. **

**But overall, thank you to all who read my fanfiction! So, here's the next chapter, enjoy!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**RUBY's POV**

"Thats it...we're exposed" I said, reporting to Raven, who was watching the rest of Team Venom loading the stolen goods from France in.

"There is no choice but to activate it." said Raven in her emotionless tone. Which quite frankly scared the shit out of me. "You're...you're willing to kill her? You're best student?" I asked. Plus she is my sister...knowing that Raven - the mad genius, put a chemical in our veins that she can activate and blow us up.

"Do it, Ruby." she said. "We've no choice. Do it now before she exposes us completely." she said gesturing me to push the button labelled:

_Liana Rebekah Shaw_

I placed my fingers on top of the button...I felt them shake, my vision was soon blurry, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ruby," said Raven's emotionless voice. "Do it. Now"

I swallowed. My heart beating rapidly like it was I who was going to have bloody explode everywhere.

"Rowena 'Ruby' Fletcher. Now" she commanded.

"I'm sorry sister..." I muttered under my breath. I pressed the button...the glowing button slowly lost it's glow...that did it...she was dead...

"Well done." started Raven, "I must say, I am quite proud of you...leading the Venom like that. I just don't seem to understand what took you so long? Like what took you so long to blow up the Eiffel tower? Or what happened when you almost shot the general of the military service in France?" I gulped.

"Anyway, I have a meeting with the General of MONA, and the leader of LISA. Keep training, soldier. For you will be rewarded the world..."

The memory haunted me...if I haven't called the government...the whole of Paris wouldn't exist this very moment...what the fuck happened to me...

Why me out of the whole world...why was it me that was forced into this?

Questions forming. Head spinning. Heart breaking. Tears falling. Leaders dying. My heart corrupting. Sister exploding. Step-sister missing. The dark side winning. Some more stealing. More agents training. My mistress winning. The world not knowing. Jets flying. Paris dying. Organizations planning.

But they still lose, no matter what.

So many thoughts in my head, but they all lead to one thing...

When will this nightmare end?

* * *

**ROXY's POV**

"Roxy...everyone makes mistakes" said Eleanor trying to comfort me.

I took her in. I took an undercover in. Who knows what could've happened? It was all my fault! If I had believed that Eleanor was the potential that Merlin said we needed none of this would've happened...the agents of LISA - female agents who keep order in France, were either kidnapped or dead...

Generals and leaders of MONA - the French version of 'Kingsman', were kidnapped and tortured...the dark side is winning...

"Roxy...please don't blame yourself" said Eleanor. "Ella, not helping" I said, burying my head in my hands. "Not only did I cause us more trouble, and I mean that by if Rebekah sent any files to whoever she's working for, I mean they might be on their way to eliminate us!" I screamed.

Which probably startled Eleanor. The door opened, with Eggsy and Merlin both as pale as ghosts. "We got some information..." said Merlin. "And she exploded" added Eggsy.

"Oh my god!" said Ella covering her mouth with her hand. "She what?"

"Exploded" the both of them said.

"That's gross" said Eleanor blinking her eyes way too many times in one minute. I'm guessing she's trying to get the image of her step-sister blowing up out of her mind.

"You'll have to get used to it" I said, "yeah, last time Galahad blew up some blokes' head" said Merlin. "You did what?" cried Eleanor looking at Eggsy in disbelief. "The old Galahad!" said Eggsy in defense.

"Here's what she left us" said Merlin handing over a bloody file, "that and bits of organs and lots of blood" muttered Eggsy. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"She was forced into it, we found out." said Merlin.

She wrote down a list of names and the order of attacks.

_Liana 'Rebekah' Shaw_

_Michele Ally Sara 'Alyssa' Miller - WEAPONS_

_Angelo Mike 'Matt' Brian - PLANNER_

_Bailey 'Carrie' Baker - TRAINER_

_Yvonne 'Keira' Hudson - HEAD OF JETS_

_Henry 'XII' Wood - HEAD OF TEAM VENOM_

_Xena 'Xxy' Fox - HEAD OF TEAM SKY_

_Charmaine 'Maine' Keller -HEAD OF TEAM CLAW_

_Raven Ann Karina - MISTRESS _

_Ingrid Crystal - GENERAL _

_each of us have injected a chemical that Raven can activate, when activated, one will explode_

_826, 156, 818, 840, 156 (ASH), 040, 076, 250, 392,144, 724, 752, 792, 704, 246, 300, 528, 356, 410, 276, 344_

_ASH, A, S, TH, B, WO, BINTH_

_base: l_

"Why...where is their base?" I asked. "She...she was gone after that" replied Merlin...

We had no time to lose.

"Kingsman...let us assemble the knights of the roundtable before it is all too late." I said, Eggsy nodded, Merlin went outside. The three of us followed. There was a piece of glass in front of us. Merlin put his hand there, and it glowed green. He pushed the glass open and there it was...

The legendary roundtable...

"Glasses on, Kingsman" he said has we took our seats at the roundtable. Merlin sat at Arthur's seat as Eleanor, now known as Morgana Le Fay took Guinevere's seat.

Through the glass, one by one, the Kingsman from different corners of the world sat down at their seats. The mirror door opened, revealing Maleagant, he took the glasses on his seat and sat down.

"Knights we have to time to lose" started Gawain. "We must take action now"

"How exactly do we do that?" said Galahad, "we don't even know where their base is!"

"We've captured one from the Paris attack. He did not speak, but we caught him contacting his base through his watch, the first word he said was 'Raven', then he exploded." said Perceval.

"We've had the same situation here" I started, "do go on, Lancelot" said Bohort, "We've took one in the base. We did not know she was undercover until the last task - trust. She gave us some information but not all." I said as Merlin turned on the projector to show everyone.

"I've seen the numbers in that order before" Said Morgana. "Is it possible the numbers stand for something? Number of weapons, number of bullets? Jets?" Her facial expression showed something clicked into place. "Countries?" she said.

Merlin was on it, searching it up.

_United Kingdom, China, Egypt, United States, China, Austria, Brazil, France, Japan, Sri Lanka, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, Vietnam, Finland, Greece, Netherlands, India, Republic of Korea, Germany, Hong Kong, United Kingdom_

They UN number for the countries...

"Japan is next, you might want to inform them, Segurant" said Merlin.

"What do you think the letters stand for?" asked Bohort.

"Missions" said Morgan, "ASH, S, TH, B, WO, BINTH...I've heard them in the household..."

"Bohort, Trisitan, Agravaine. Japan is under attack right now, get on the track jet, now!" said Merlin, who pulled up a tab showing Japan right now.

There was only one word to describe it: Chaos.

"ASH..." murmured Morgana. "Attack, Steal, Hostage" she said.

"How do you know?" asked Maleagant.

"Alyssa...She said 'I will ASH you' once before...then she attacked me, stole my necklace, and kept me in her room as a hostage..."

"Then I'm guessing S is steal" said Galahad, "TH might be take hostage"

"B?" asked Perceval.

"Bomb" I said.

"WO?" Perceval asked once more.

"Not sure" said Merlin.

"BINTH?"

"Break in n' take hostage" said Morgana. "I know this one..."

"Cador, Ector, your area, Sri Lanka under attack!" Said Merlin.

"Meeting over, prepare your countries weapons! Go now!" said Galahad.

"Morgana," I said, Eleanor turned to face me. "You need your suit."

* * *

**RAVEN's POV**

"I want team Claw on Japan, plan BINTH!" I commanded, "Team Lightning on Sri Lanka, Plan A, Team Ground stay put, you will proceed to Spain afterwards, when Team Claw comes back."

Alyssa was getting her hair tied and weapons sharp and ready. I hope she doesn't fail like her firstborn. Ruby will have to take over and she's only 15.

"General, I want you to go with Team Lightning, guide them."

"Yes Mistress" said Ingrid, getting onto one of Egypt's army plane.

"Good to go, we are prepared for lift off" echoed the sound of the pilot.

I smiled to myself and walked out of my office. I shall pay a visit to the Swedish Princess, Leader of MONA and LISA, general of the French Army, Government of Rio and an agent from Hyacinth Macaw. How did I capture all of them? Well, bless their large hearts to try to save their people.

If there's anything I know about the leaders of the world, they put the world before them...but I beg to differ.

_during 'meeting'_

**THRID PERSON**

"Isn't it time for the world to have some change? Isn't it time to make this a safe environment for the future generations? To create a nuclear free world, is just one step away from world peace." said Raven, who had the leaders of many countries tied on their seats.

"Why would you want to create one? This is bullshit!" said Princess Tilde.

"Is it?" challenged the skillful woman behind all the attacks.

"If you wanted us here, why did you attack our country?" cried the leader of organization MONA. Raven smirked. "To get attention. For the record, nothing is damaged. People are dead because they didn't watch out, people are kidnapped because we need their brains and skills to create this world of harmony."

Princess Tilde rolled her eyes. "I am not taking orders from you. Just like what I said to Valentine. You are completely crazy! To create peace by attacking the other countries?"

Raven chuckled. "The only one crazy here is you, love. If we trust others, won't it seem too reliable? Like we're the ones in need?"

"Not every country can rely on it's sources, Mademoiselle" said the leader of LISA.

"I beg to differ" said Raven shrugging.

* * *

**EGGSY's POV**

"You want her to get her suit now?" I questioned Roxy, "yes, Galahad. Now before the world goes insane!" she replied.

I shrugged. "If you think that's best, Lancelot"

"I asked her father, he said it was time too. She can become a true knight of the roundtable-"

"She's already sat on the roundtable, if she isn't a knight there, why is she there?"

"Shut it, Eggsy!" scolded Rox. "You'll show her the gadgets while I get her tailored. Understand?"

"Yes, mum" I said rolling my eyes. She slapped me hard on my arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Entertainment" she said shrugging and smiling sweetly. She'd be dead if she wasn't my best friend.

O.o.O

"Exactly where are we going, Eggsy?" asked Eleanor, who was now on the silver tube known for transport. It took me a while to make her sit down on it. The answer was simply carry her in and plop her down on the seat, and make sure she stays there.

"Tailor" said Roxy sitting next to me.

"Tailor?" she repeated.

"Yep."

O.o.O

I waited outside as they measured her in the changing room. I'm very sure the reason they're taking so long is that Roxy has high standards for a suit.

At last they were out. A elegant suit was on tailor's hand, with tape and markings on it.

"Your turn" said Roxy sitting down beside me. I stood up.

"Changing room 3 is available, correct?" I asked. The tailor nodded. I opened the door to changing room 3. Eleanor stepped inside. "This is rather small" she commented.

I stared into the mirror. "Pull the hook on your left."

She did as she was told. A smile grew on her face. "Come. To. Mama." she said with a smirk. "I knew this wasn't just a tailor!"

She was headed to the guns, then she changed her directions to stare at the shoes. "Yeah, I thought this was going to be an all guns and weapons place, but shoes?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. I took a pair of shoes from the left row - they seem more ladylike. "These aren't just shoes, love" I clicked my heels. The blade came out.

Ella's jaw dropped. "Shit, thats so cool" she said. "Becareful not to cut yourself." I said.

"These, you're familiar with. Bulletproof umbrella, the watch that you may or may not have seen me use, the guns. These are designed to be used well...'twice'. There's like this inner gun in the gun." I said.

"This is one of the times I am thankful of you using 'Eggsy terms'." she said as she clicked her heels and a golden blade shot out. I smirked.

"Fast learner"

"What can I say? I learnt from the best." she said shrugging, I put my hands on her waist. "I was talking about my dad" she said pushing me back. I sighed and continued on teaching her the many weapons the Kingsman use.

* * *

"I guess we could say that we taught her well" Roxy said said. I snickered, "yeah, when I said fast learner, I was hoping for a kiss, not mentioning her father."

The door to changing room number 2 opened. Reveling a slick, fitting suit on a beautiful potential-full young woman. She smiled and walked towards Roxy and I.

"Can I just say something?" she said, Roxy gestured her to continue. "I feel so posh" Eleanor said while tossing her hair back. Both Roxy and I laughed, "you should" said Roxy.

"Welcome to the Kingsman, Morgana Le Fay" said Maleagant, handing his daughter a pair of glasses. May I just say that he appeared from nowhere?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! Thank you to those who give me suggestions, I will keep them in mind. Also, thank you to those who stuck around, review to tell me what they thank, and not to mention fav and follow.**

**So without further ado, here's the beginning of the mission...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**PRINCESS TILDE OF SWEDEN's POV **

"Let's go! Let's move people, go, go, go!" cried a voice outside my nice-but-not-very-nice-cell, simply because it was a bloody cell!

I've been sitting here for days - unless there was a 'meeting', waiting for a miracle...

Everyday I sit here, I can't help but think...Why is always me that get's locked up? Why is it me that realizes that these people are completely insane? Well, the leaders of the secret organizations think so as well, and they get locked up elsewhere, watching their countries get blown up into bits.

No...that thought's not helping.

A lot of thoughts weren't helping quite frankly...other than the thought that the rather...easy on the eye, handsome, gentlemen, Eggsy who freed me from that maniac Valentine's cell, would come to save the world again. Though he didn't just free me...he brought me pleasure as well...

That was a nice thought...though I should really be focusing how to...

The cell door clicked.

I walked towards it. There were no agents of this evil organization to be seen...It's now or never Tilde.

I made a run for it, though I had no idea where I was heading, but I do know the only way out was up. I headed towards a silver tube thing that looked like a lift, but was much faster. It would take me above ground at least...

"Princess" said a voice. It was a girl at the age of 15 or 16. She had a worried look and a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Come with me, I'll help you" she said. I didn't know wether or not to trust her. "Trust me, I don't want to be involved either" she whispered.

Just take the chance, Tilde. If you die, at least you'll die a hero - who did not expose Sweden's secrets.

The girl swiped her card on a glass block. The doors to the tube opened. "Step in, and just run out, wear glasses so they won't recognize you" she said. "They're all off to prepare for their missions, a friend of mine told me to free you, so just go!" she said as the doors closed.

* * *

**ELEANOR'S POV**

I looked at the mirror. My suit fit me ever so perfectly. Roxy was right, one good thing about being in the Kingsman, is that you get one bitching suit.

"Can I just say something?" I said, Roxy gestured me to continue. "I feel so posh" I said while tossing her hair back. Both Roxy and Eggsy laughed, "you should" said Roxy with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Kingsman, Morgana Le Fay" said dad while handing me a pair of glasses. I smiled and hugged my father.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier...I just didn't want you to be in danger...perhaps...if you didn't know, they won't be able to reach you. But who knew? They were way ahead of us, and have been living in my own house!" said dad. I chuckled. "You are forgiven."

Then, a girl with plain blonde hair and a white dress came in. She took her glasses off as a smile spread across her face.

"Eggsy!" she cried as she ran and kissed him...?

Roxy's eyes widened. My father narrowed his eyebrows. I was just standing there in shock...

She even deepened the kiss by throwing her arms around him. That's it. I knew I never should have trusted him.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Tilde" said Eggsy as he put her down, he wiped his mouth with his hand. "Umm...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Eggsy" she said in her Swedish accent, "the world's in danger-"

"I think we all know that" said Roxy with her arms crossed.

"No, they are attacking everywhere now!" said the princess.

"Yeah, got that" snapped Eleanor.

"Take me to your headquarters, I'll explain everything!" she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You may be the princess of sweden, but it doesn't mean we give our complete trust to you" said Roxy, "in fact...we don't even know if you are the true princess."

"You should not have said that Lancelot" said Maleagant staring at the princess. "We don't have a headquarters, go home."

"I am the princess...if I weren't, I wouldn't know why Eggsy returned late back to your headquarters after saving the world, two years ago..." she said. Eggsy's eyes widened, he glanced at Tilde, then back at Eleanor. Who, by the way, was staring daggers at Eggsy. He felt queasy. The lady he loved have now hated him.

"I guess...it's worth a try" said Roxy sighing. "Just so you know, princess. I know why he was late as well" she added. "Merlin told me" she mouthed to Eggsy who grunted. "She will be needing a new suit" said Maleagant. The tailor nodded, "the three of them first" he said. Roxy nodded and went in the dressing room with the newest knight and the princess.

"Sir," started Eggsy, "I have changed. I was just a 20 year old boy with nothing to do with life, knowing nothing about love, and I do not wish to hurt your daughter" he said in one breath.

Maleagant shrugged. "If you say so, Galahad. But if you don't keep your word," he glared at Eggsy, who gulped, "she will destroy you. Knowing who my daughter is...she tends to destroy things"

This was not helping Eggsy. Not one bit.

* * *

"They scratched out the original plan, they are attacking the richest countries in the world currently. They need their money, and their leaders..." said Tilde , giving the Kingsman all the information she's got. "I know one of them are going to attack US, another attacking Germany, another in China." Merlin quickly pulled out the files of the satellites that were on top of the counties the princess had just listed.

To their surprise, she was right. JADE was defending China, as the DRAGONS and top secret organization Presidential, and not to mention, the Kingsman of America were defending the coasts. In Germany, the police force and the Retter **(meaning savior) **organization were fighting off half of Team Sky, who was bombarding the hills as well as the urban side of Germany.

"Another organization helping them is the LIONESS from...from...America!" said Tilde, "they've got Egypt, Russia, Brazil, India, all sorts of places covered!"

"Anything else?" asked Merlin, who was slightly panicking.

"Yes, the most powerful team of all is going to attack London...not to mention, some are attacking Scotland too." said Tilde.

"Want do they want?" asked Roxy.

"New rules, new leaders...people and laws that can reshape the world into chaos! Like...3 guns for a family, instead of locking people up, they'll shoot them! Death..." explained Tilde.

"Alright, Kingsman." said Maleagant. "We've got to save the world again."

"Another thing!" said Tilde. "Their hideout is under Buckingham Palace...they've got their agents working for the Queen! That was how I was captured..."

"Not all of them are there yet." said Eleanor, "it gives us time..." she said. "We can stop them by activating the self destruct thing that Rebekah died from..." she said, with a tint of sorrow when she mentioned her stepsister. Though they weren't close, Rebekah did help them figure some things out.

"Come with me" said Merlin, walking out the room and heading towards fastest jet. All 6 of them got onto the jet. "Lancelot, Maleagant" he said, "Germany"

The two Kingsman nodded. They both knew what Merlin meant. The fastest jet included 2 more jets inside itself, the two Kingsman needed to fly to Germany to stop the rest of Team Sky.

"Morgana, Galahad" said Merlin as the two other Kingsman loaded their guns and prepared their weapons. "I know you two aren't exactly friends again," he said shooting Eggsy a look, "but you will have to work together. You will stop Team Venom from attacking Britain. Understood?"

"Yes, Merlin" said the two.

"Eleanor-"

"I don't want to talk to you, unless this it's about saving the world. Understood? Galahad?" snapped Morgana.

Eggsy now understood why Harry Hart, the previous Galahad, suggested him not to have any romance with another Kingsman...because if they had a fight, their potential in teamwork may be lower than usual.

"All clear, Merlin we are ready for takeoff" said Lancelot.

"Roger that, Kingsman ready?" said Merlin.

"Ready as I'll every be...said Eggsy as the jet sped up and took off into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! I am actually shocked looking at the number of favs, follows and reviews. Not to mention, the reads. You guys are amazing! Your favs/follows/reviews/reads bring a smile to my face. Thank you for sticking around!**

**Also, sorry for the delay. It has been such a busy week! It is driving me nuts! With so many exams and math, not to mention the school open-day. **

**Ugh...but at the end of the day, I got to write - which cheered me up slightly. Not to mention, reading fanfics cheer me up too ;)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hear that?" said Raven, pacing around the kidnapped leaders of the many successful countries of our time. "That is the sound of your country dying." She let out a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned the prime minister of Germany. Raven gave her a innocent smile. Slightly _too_ innocent.

"The answer is simple. You change your laws. Make me the one you all shall worship. Or else...you can kiss your nuclear weapons, goodbye"

All the leaders tensed up. What were they to do? They could not just sit there as their country is being attack. But then again, they couldn't give Raven what she wanted or else they shall see their own country self destruct.

On the jet plane, where the Kingsman were. Roxy's heart was racing. What if she failed? Though this wasn't as difficult as before, when Valentine took over, but then again, it was about the same.

No, she wouldn't fail. With the help and partnership of Maleagant, it was a 99.9% of succeeding. She could do this. She is a knight of the roundtable after all. She will succeed. The Kingsman will win.

Meanwhile...at Raven's lair/hideout/gathering point

"The MONALISA will destroy you!" threatened the head of MONA. Raven shook her head. "You folks don't get it? Incase you don't know, your military services are on holiday at the moment. They don't know about the attack, because I informed them to take a break! Unrealistic, yes, but many bought it. Many became the puppets of my show. Including all of you!"

At the end of the table, was Ingrid. Who felt as guilty as ever. Though her mind didn't know why, but her heart clenched.

What was she thinking? Is she really going to call this off after so many years of planning? 10! 10 years! A decade of planning, is she really going to let her true feelings come in the way? For 3 years, they planned of having humans self destruct themselves. After 6 years of preparing, they were so close to succeeding. After 2 years, they brought up another plan.

The plan that will change human kind forever.

"By changing the law" explained Raven, "we will bring out the best of people. Who they actually are behind the mask. A young girl who may seem like she wouldn't hurt a fly, may be the world's most dangerous serial killer. The man behind bars, may just be a man who stole for his nephew! By changing the law and bringing up my laws, we shall see who they _truly_ are."

O.o.O

"What have you been doing for the past two years I haven't heard from you in any way!" Said the princess sitting next to Galahad. Eleanor was trying her best not to stare. Or at least, look.

After about 5 minutes of flying, Eleanor wanted a talk with her father. "Hey, dad" said Eleanor walking into his jet, which was connected to the main flying jet.

"Eleanor," he said, turning around to look at his daughter. "You've grown so much...and become a Kingsman..." The daughter smiled as her father cupped her cheeks.

"Incase...I don't make it back, love-"

"Don't say that, papa! You always do!" cried the girl.

Charles smiled. Though his daughter was more mature and has become a grown woman. In his eyes, she was still that lost 8 year old who never understood why her parents left her in a miserable home.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry...for those years I've left you. I hope you can forgive me..." he started.

"Oh, of course, papa"

"Know that your mother and I love you. Know that you are so loved...by everyone around you...Remember that your mother and I would give up anything for you...just that...just that it's been a wild 10 years...the Kingsman have saved the world non-stop...We're a never resting secret service...it is our duty."

"I understand, dad. I love you too." she said, embracing her father. He was the only family she has got left. She never considered Alyssa or Matt as family...sometimes she enjoyed her step-sister's company, but most times they just gave her a rough time.

"I know saving the world comes first, papa. Thats why you'll always be my favorite superhero." she said.

Charles gave her a warm smile. "Eleanor Crestfall. You are a true Kingsman." He gave his beloved daughter a kiss on the top of her head. Like how he did before, when she was younger. Eleanor smiled and returned to her seat.

O.o.O

Eggsy was pleased to see the princess again. Especially because she gave him a good reward for saving the world. Though he needed to talk to Roxy.

He saw Eleanor rise from her seat and walk towards her father's jet, that was connected to the main jet, controlled by Merlin. It was his chance.

"Princess, would you please excuse me, for a moment?" he asked politely. She smiled.

"I see the way you look at her. Go! Don't be afraid." she encouraged. Eggsy returned the smile, and walked towards Roxy's jet.

He took his glasses off, and knocked on the door to her jet.

"Nervous, Lance?" he questioned.

Roxy saw her friend without glasses, and knew he wanted a private talk. "Not really," she replied, "it's much safer than last time..."

Eggsy chuckled, and hugged his friend.

"I know Eleanor's upset...I mean...I did fuck this up didn't I?" said Eggsy, who closed the door behind him.

"If anyone fucked it up, it would be the princess. She fucked this up for you." started Roxy, "I mean, I am thankful she showed up, but not to kiss you! Eleanor she just...she thought you were different, I guess. She has seen a lot of pain...she has experienced it too...and she thought you were the loyal kind, that would push another aside once you've got the one you want."

Eggsy let out a sigh.

"I now understand why Merlin told me not to fall for your so known 'charms'." said Roxy. "If we got in a fight, you would be wounded by now" she joked.

Eggsy smirked, "that's because you're violent, Rox. Ella isn't"

Roxy snorted, not very ladylike, but Eggsy didn't care. It was mainly the reason they were best friends.

"You should have seen her take the robots down...it's really going to cost us a lot of money to repair them." said Roxy. "Anyway, the way to solve your fucking, dumbass problem is simple." she said. "Say that you love her. If you feel that way-"

"Of course I fucking do!"

"Then tell her! She doesn't know that! She might have won your heart, but you haven't tried hard enough to win her's!" scolded the fierce lady.

"You sure?" questioned Eggsy. Roxy only rolled her eyes. Which meant, "of course" in 'Eggsy language'.

"Thanks, Rox. Love you" he said before leaving.

"Save it for Ella" she said. "Let's just hope he doesn't fuck it up for himself" Roxy muttered after he left. She put on her glasses and listened...

O.o.O

"Ella...I need to talk to you" said Eggsy.

She made a gesture, telling him to continue. "Somewhere private, perhaps?" he said. Eleanor rose from her seat, and went to the weapons storage at the back of the jet.

"Yes? What did you want to say?" Asked Eleanor, still slightly broken hearted.

"I want you to know that...no matter what kind of women the universe gives me, hot women, sexy woman, the models on the playboy magazine, the-"

"I get it." said Eleanor, who didn't want him to go on and on about women he was attracted to. "Your point is?"

"Even if I did get a chance to shag them...I would never...because I got to know you. And I want you to know that, that day on the bus? You've impressed me...and ever since that day my heart didn't belong to myself...it didn't listen to me, it listened to you." he said.

"Romantic, but cheesy." commented Eleanor. "But why are you telling me this while you have a princess on board?"

"Fucking hell, Eleanor. Have you not heard what I said?" Said Eggsy with a smile. He put his shoulders on Eleanor's like he did when they first met. "I love you. No matter who comes up in my life, I will only love you..."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being honest...you won my heart from me-"

"About time you won hers, _Eggy_" teased Roxy.

"Exactly, Galahad, don't you know anything about women?" Said Merlin, joining in.

"Bloody fuck, guys..." Muttered Eggsy.

"Yeah, we heard that too!" Said Roxy, slightly giggling. "That was honestly the best you could do, Eggsy?"

"It took me 3 years to win Guinevere over, it's not fair for you to meet my daughter for a few months or so, and win her over already!" Said Maleagant.

Eleanor laughed.

"Eleanor...you do believe me, right?"

She swung her arms around his neck, and leaned close.

"I'm going to give you the same answer I gave Merlin when he asked if I was interested in becoming a Kingsman." She said. Eggsy smiled, he remembered what she said. In a split second, he leaned and gave her a passionate kiss. He could feel a smile forming on her lips, it lighted his spirit, it gave him hope.

"I love you, Crestfall" he said.

"Love you too, Galahad" replied Maleagant. The other three Kingsman burst into laughter.

"Love you too, Unwin" said Eleanor.

O.o.O

"We're close enough. Lancelot, Maleagant, ready for take off?"

"Ready." Replied the two skilled Kingsman. Well technically, they were all skilled.

"3,2,1..." The two side jets blasted past the main jet. After they were gone, Merlin turned the jet, and in about 20 seconds, they were above the hideout. Tilde had told them everything she knew, luckily Kingsman technology was advanced enough to actually find out where the hideout was - under Buckingham palace.

A secret entrance to the villain's hideout was beside an old abandoned train route. Though it was abandoned, the soldiers working for Raven did take that train to get to the hideout.

"Galahad, Morgana, Jump now!"

Eleanor and Eggsy jumped down from the back of the jet. Very much like they did once before, for their training.

"You want to aim for the bush...or at least behind it." said the princess, into Merlin's microphone.

The two Kingsman landed right behind the bush. As they were stripping off their skydiving suit - don't worry they've got their Kingsman suit underneath, a train passed by. They ducked behind the bush.

"Well, done." said Merlin, "Lancelot, Maleagant, how's it going over there?"

While Eggsy and Eleanor wait for the train to pass, Roxy and Charles had a view of team Sky, on their way to Germany.

"We have a view of them," reported Maleagant, "north-west for me and directly north for Lancelot."

Merlin hummed.

He looked down from the window. His eyes widened at the sight. The horse guards and foot guards that normally guard the Buckingham palace were now replaced with hundreds of soldiers dressed in black. With a bulletproof vest, carrying heavy guns. The leader of the group was a female, also dressed in black, with a tight suit that looked very much alike to Black Widow's suit in the Avengers.

"We've got a situation on air" said Roxy. "We're outnumbered!" sounds of explosions and buzzing noises of the planes flying and battling echoed around all the Kingsman's ears.

Merlin looked at the screen he set up to watch Roxy and Charles' movements. "Lancelot, Maleagant, keep it up, you can do this!"

Lancelot made a hard left turn avoiding the rocket aimed towards her. Maleagant dived under the clouds, not wanting to be seen, but it was too late. He was being marked as target. A missile was launched and headed directly at him. He made sharp turned but he couldn't shake it off.

"Maleagant, increase speed, pull the left grip." said Merlin, he himself was trying to land onto the queen's private jet runaway.

Lancelot was already firing at the enemy. Avoiding the missiles that were sent flying to her. Maleagant's jet was spinning, make route changes, and firing whenever he could.

Back on the ground, Morgan Le Fay and Galahad proceeded to the secret tunnel, hid in between a hill. Both armed, and ready to attack. At the end of the tunnel was a door. A 200cmx100cm, metal, bulletproof door. It was guarded by four guards, who Eleanor guessed were lucky enough to not get themselves killed out there, but they had a high chance of dying, because of she and Eggsy.

The guards wore a white and black uniform. Which was exactly the same as what the guards wore last time when Eggsy defeated Valentine. It was no surprise. They work for the same people/person - Raven Karina.

"Ready?" whispered Galahad.

"You bet" replied Morgana.

He stepped forward into the light, as Morgana was still hiding in the shadows. Galahad's gun was hidden behind his back.

"Well, gents. I'm disappointed that your boss didn't invite me to this party of her's" he started. That grabbed the guard's attention. Each of them loaded their guns and aimed them at him.

But they were too slow. In a split second, they dropped dead on the floor. Eleanor kept a straight, professional face. Though Galahad wanted to move forward, Morgana stopped him.

"Check if they're dead" she ordered.

Galahad scanned the dead bodies with his glasses. "Dead."

Morgana lifted up one of the bodies to the tiny scanner, beside the metal door. She opened the guard's eyes so the scanner could do it's job.

The door opened.

"Genius" commented Eggsy.

O.o.O

"I am here to see the queen" said the princess, lying straight through her teeth.

The guards - also known as team Venom, had escorted the princess out the plane, and questioned her why she was here at this time of day.

Tilde was afraid they knew she had escaped, but she kept calm and put on a straight face, hiding the fear and panic trapped inside her.

"Of course, Princess" said the man with yellow teeth, which was rather disturbing to the royal.

Tilde returned onto the plane, reporting to Merlin what had happened, as the guard with the coloured teeth reported to Ruby.

"Princess Tilde is here to see the queen...does the queen have any appointments today?"

Ruby stared at the soldiers guarding the palace. The other half of team venom was getting ready for the attack, that would take place in less than half an hour.

"Not sure" she replied simply. She had butterflies in her stomach...

_If you die, you'll go to a better place._ She thought. _Anywhere's better than here. Anytime's better than now...don't worry, Ruby. At least your pain will end._

Above them was a fight between team sky and Lancelot. Ducking the missiles and grenades sent to her. Maleagant on the other hand, was halfway to wiping out the whole team sky that still proceeded to Germany. Luckily their plane wasn't fast, but it sure was armed. Just that the pilots and the soldiers weren't as skillful as he was.

Bloody hell, they couldn't even aim for him!

He had sent missiles to so many of them, only about 13 planes stolen from Egypt and Russia - which was stolen when Valentine rose to power, survived.

Team Sky didn't have enough time for proper training as they needed to steal from different countries. But, no matter, it was a benefit for the Kingsman and the secret organizations that were fighting this war with them.

Lancelot took down almost all of them. All except for the leader. Who was destined to kill her and end her life while she was flying.

In a flash of red, orange, and yellow. Lancelot lost control.

"Mayday, mayday!" She cried, "MERLIN HELP!"

* * *

**Roxy! NOOOOO. What do _you_ think will happen? Will she survive? Will Maleagant be in time to save her? Perhaps Merlin will! Since Eggsy and Eleanor are inside the hideout now. **

**Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you think. A follow to keep up with the updates - because I will just update randomly, without a pattern. A fav to show the world you like this :) **

**Thank you!  
**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! I am actually shocked looking at the number of favs, follows and reviews. Not to mention, the reads. You guys are amazing! Your favs/follows/reviews/reads bring a smile to my face. Thank you for sticking around!**

**Also, sorry for the delay. It has been such a busy week! It is driving me nuts! With so many exams and math, not to mention the school open-day. **

**Ugh...but at the end of the day, I got to write - which cheered me up slightly. Not to mention, reading fanfics cheer me up too ;)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Hear that?" said Raven, pacing around the kidnapped leaders of the many successful countries of our time. "That is the sound of your country dying." She let out a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned the prime minister of Germany. Raven gave her a innocent smile. Slightly _too_ innocent.

"The answer is simple. You change your laws. Make me the one you all shall worship. Or else...you can kiss your nuclear weapons, goodbye"

All the leaders tensed up. What were they to do? They could not just sit there as their country is being attack. But then again, they couldn't give Raven what she wanted or else they shall see their own country self destruct.

On the jet plane, where the Kingsman were. Roxy's heart was racing. What if she failed? Though this wasn't as difficult as before, when Valentine took over, but then again, it was about the same.

No, she wouldn't fail. With the help and partnership of Maleagant, it was a 99.9% of succeeding. She could do this. She is a knight of the roundtable after all. She will succeed. The Kingsman will win.

Meanwhile...at Raven's lair/hideout/gathering point

"The MONALISA will destroy you!" threatened the head of MONA. Raven shook her head. "You folks don't get it? Incase you don't know, your military services are on holiday at the moment. They don't know about the attack, because I informed them to take a break! Unrealistic, yes, but many bought it. Many became the puppets of my show. Including all of you!"

At the end of the table, was Ingrid. Who felt as guilty as ever. Though her mind didn't know why, but her heart clenched.

What was she thinking? Is she really going to call this off after so many years of planning? 10! 10 years! A decade of planning, is she really going to let her true feelings come in the way? For 3 years, they planned of having humans self destruct themselves. After 6 years of preparing, they were so close to succeeding. After 2 years, they brought up another plan.

The plan that will change human kind forever.

"By changing the law" explained Raven, "we will bring out the best of people. Who they actually are behind the mask. A young girl who may seem like she wouldn't hurt a fly, may be the world's most dangerous serial killer. The man behind bars, may just be a man who stole for his nephew! By changing the law and bringing up my laws, we shall see who they _truly_ are."

O.o.O

"What have you been doing for the past two years I haven't heard from you in any way!" Said the princess sitting next to Galahad. Eleanor was trying her best not to stare. Or at least, look.

After about 5 minutes of flying, Eleanor wanted a talk with her father. "Hey, dad" said Eleanor walking into his jet, which was connected to the main flying jet.

"Eleanor," he said, turning around to look at his daughter. "You've grown so much...and become a Kingsman..." The daughter smiled as her father cupped her cheeks.

"Incase...I don't make it back, love-"

"Don't say that, papa! You always do!" cried the girl.

Charles smiled. Though his daughter was more mature and has become a grown woman. In his eyes, she was still that lost 8 year old who never understood why her parents left her in a miserable home.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry...for those years I've left you. I hope you can forgive me..." he started.

"Oh, of course, papa"

"Know that your mother and I love you. Know that you are so loved...by everyone around you...Remember that your mother and I would give up anything for you...just that...just that it's been a wild 10 years...the Kingsman have saved the world non-stop...We're a never resting secret service...it is our duty."

"I understand, dad. I love you too." she said, embracing her father. He was the only family she has got left. She never considered Alyssa or Matt as family...sometimes she enjoyed her step-sister's company, but most times they just gave her a rough time.

"I know saving the world comes first, papa. Thats why you'll always be my favorite superhero." she said.

Charles gave her a warm smile. "Eleanor Crestfall. You are a true Kingsman." He gave his beloved daughter a kiss on the top of her head. Like how he did before, when she was younger. Eleanor smiled and returned to her seat.

O.o.O

Eggsy was pleased to see the princess again. Especially because she gave him a good reward for saving the world. Though he needed to talk to Roxy.

He saw Eleanor rise from her seat and walk towards her father's jet, that was connected to the main jet, controlled by Merlin. It was his chance.

"Princess, would you please excuse me, for a moment?" he asked politely. She smiled.

"I see the way you look at her. Go! Don't be afraid." she encouraged. Eggsy returned the smile, and walked towards Roxy's jet.

He took his glasses off, and knocked on the door to her jet.

"Nervous, Lance?" he questioned.

Roxy saw her friend without glasses, and knew he wanted a private talk. "Not really," she replied, "it's much safer than last time..."

Eggsy chuckled, and hugged his friend.

"I know Eleanor's upset...I mean...I did fuck this up didn't I?" said Eggsy, who closed the door behind him.

"If anyone fucked it up, it would be the princess. She fucked this up for you." started Roxy, "I mean, I am thankful she showed up, but not to kiss you! Eleanor she just...she thought you were different, I guess. She has seen a lot of pain...she has experienced it too...and she thought you were the loyal kind, that would push another aside once you've got the one you want."

Eggsy let out a sigh.

"I now understand why Merlin told me not to fall for your so known 'charms'." said Roxy. "If we got in a fight, you would be wounded by now" she joked.

Eggsy smirked, "that's because you're violent, Rox. Ella isn't"

Roxy snorted, not very ladylike, but Eggsy didn't care. It was mainly the reason they were best friends.

"You should have seen her take the robots down...it's really going to cost us a lot of money to repair them." said Roxy. "Anyway, the way to solve your fucking, dumbass problem is simple." she said. "Say that you love her. If you feel that way-"

"Of course I fucking do!"

"Then tell her! She doesn't know that! She might have won your heart, but you haven't tried hard enough to win her's!" scolded the fierce lady.

"You sure?" questioned Eggsy. Roxy only rolled her eyes. Which meant, "of course" in 'Eggsy language'.

"Thanks, Rox. Love you" he said before leaving.

"Save it for Ella" she said. "Let's just hope he doesn't fuck it up for himself" Roxy muttered after he left. She put on her glasses and listened...

O.o.O

"Ella...I need to talk to you" said Eggsy.

She made a gesture, telling him to continue. "Somewhere private, perhaps?" he said. Eleanor rose from her seat, and went to the weapons storage at the back of the jet.

"Yes? What did you want to say?" Asked Eleanor, still slightly broken hearted.

"I want you to know that...no matter what kind of women the universe gives me, hot women, sexy woman, the models on the playboy magazine, the-"

"I get it." said Eleanor, who didn't want him to go on and on about women he was attracted to. "Your point is?"

"Even if I did get a chance to shag them...I would never...because I got to know you. And I want you to know that, that day on the bus? You've impressed me...and ever since that day my heart didn't belong to myself...it didn't listen to me, it listened to you." he said.

"Romantic, but cheesy." commented Eleanor. "But why are you telling me this while you have a princess on board?"

"Fucking hell, Eleanor. Have you not heard what I said?" Said Eggsy with a smile. He put his shoulders on Eleanor's like he did when they first met. "I love you. No matter who comes up in my life, I will only love you..."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being honest...you won my heart from me-"

"About time you won hers, _Eggy_" teased Roxy.

"Exactly, Galahad, don't you know anything about women?" Said Merlin, joining in.

"Bloody fuck, guys..." Muttered Eggsy.

"Yeah, we heard that too!" Said Roxy, slightly giggling. "That was honestly the best you could do, Eggsy?"

"It took me 3 years to win Guinevere over, it's not fair for you to meet my daughter for a few months or so, and win her over already!" Said Maleagant.

Eleanor laughed.

"Eleanor...you do believe me, right?"

She swung her arms around his neck, and leaned close.

"I'm going to give you the same answer I gave Merlin when he asked if I was interested in becoming a Kingsman." She said. Eggsy smiled, he remembered what she said. In a split second, he leaned and gave her a passionate kiss. He could feel a smile forming on her lips, it lighted his spirit, it gave him hope.

"I love you, Crestfall" he said.

"Love you too, Galahad" replied Maleagant. The other three Kingsman burst into laughter.

"Love you too, Unwin" said Eleanor.

O.o.O

"We're close enough. Lancelot, Maleagant, ready for take off?"

"Ready." Replied the two skilled Kingsman. Well technically, they were all skilled.

"3,2,1..." The two side jets blasted past the main jet. After they were gone, Merlin turned the jet, and in about 20 seconds, they were above the hideout. Tilde had told them everything she knew, luckily Kingsman technology was advanced enough to actually find out where the hideout was - under Buckingham palace.

A secret entrance to the villain's hideout was beside an old abandoned train route. Though it was abandoned, the soldiers working for Raven did take that train to get to the hideout.

"Galahad, Morgana, Jump now!"

Eleanor and Eggsy jumped down from the back of the jet. Very much like they did once before, for their training.

"You want to aim for the bush...or at least behind it." said the princess, into Merlin's microphone.

The two Kingsman landed right behind the bush. As they were stripping off their skydiving suit - don't worry they've got their Kingsman suit underneath, a train passed by. They ducked behind the bush.

"Well, done." said Merlin, "Lancelot, Maleagant, how's it going over there?"

While Eggsy and Eleanor wait for the train to pass, Roxy and Charles had a view of team Sky, on their way to Germany.

"We have a view of them," reported Maleagant, "north-west for me and directly north for Lancelot."

Merlin hummed.

He looked down from the window. His eyes widened at the sight. The horse guards and foot guards that normally guard the Buckingham palace were now replaced with hundreds of soldiers dressed in black. With a bulletproof vest, carrying heavy guns. The leader of the group was a female, also dressed in black, with a tight suit that looked very much alike to Black Widow's suit in the Avengers.

"We've got a situation on air" said Roxy. "We're outnumbered!" sounds of explosions and buzzing noises of the planes flying and battling echoed around all the Kingsman's ears.

Merlin looked at the screen he set up to watch Roxy and Charles' movements. "Lancelot, Maleagant, keep it up, you can do this!"

Lancelot made a hard left turn avoiding the rocket aimed towards her. Maleagant dived under the clouds, not wanting to be seen, but it was too late. He was being marked as target. A missile was launched and headed directly at him. He made sharp turned but he couldn't shake it off.

"Maleagant, increase speed, pull the left grip." said Merlin, he himself was trying to land onto the queen's private jet runaway.

Lancelot was already firing at the enemy. Avoiding the missiles that were sent flying to her. Maleagant's jet was spinning, make route changes, and firing whenever he could.

Back on the ground, Morgan Le Fay and Galahad proceeded to the secret tunnel, hid in between a hill. Both armed, and ready to attack. At the end of the tunnel was a door. A 200cmx100cm, metal, bulletproof door. It was guarded by four guards, who Eleanor guessed were lucky enough to not get themselves killed out there, but they had a high chance of dying, because of she and Eggsy.

The guards wore a white and black uniform. Which was exactly the same as what the guards wore last time when Eggsy defeated Valentine. It was no surprise. They work for the same people/person - Raven Karina.

"Ready?" whispered Galahad.

"You bet" replied Morgana.

He stepped forward into the light, as Morgana was still hiding in the shadows. Galahad's gun was hidden behind his back.

"Well, gents. I'm disappointed that your boss didn't invite me to this party of her's" he started. That grabbed the guard's attention. Each of them loaded their guns and aimed them at him.

But they were too slow. In a split second, they dropped dead on the floor. Eleanor kept a straight, professional face. Though Galahad wanted to move forward, Morgana stopped him.

"Check if they're dead" she ordered.

Galahad scanned the dead bodies with his glasses. "Dead."

Morgana lifted up one of the bodies to the tiny scanner, beside the metal door. She opened the guard's eyes so the scanner could do it's job.

The door opened.

"Genius" commented Eggsy.

O.o.O

"I am here to see the queen" said the princess, lying straight through her teeth.

The guards - also known as team Venom, had escorted the princess out the plane, and questioned her why she was here at this time of day.

Tilde was afraid they knew she had escaped, but she kept calm and put on a straight face, hiding the fear and panic trapped inside her.

"Of course, Princess" said the man with yellow teeth, which was rather disturbing to the royal.

Tilde returned onto the plane, reporting to Merlin what had happened, as the guard with the coloured teeth reported to Ruby.

"Princess Tilde is here to see the queen...does the queen have any appointments today?"

Ruby stared at the soldiers guarding the palace. The other half of team venom was getting ready for the attack, that would take place in less than half an hour.

"Not sure" she replied simply. She had butterflies in her stomach...

_If you die, you'll go to a better place._ She thought. _Anywhere's better than here. Anytime's better than now...don't worry, Ruby. At least your pain will end._

Above them was a fight between team sky and Lancelot. Ducking the missiles and grenades sent to her. Maleagant on the other hand, was halfway to wiping out the whole team sky that still proceeded to Germany. Luckily their plane wasn't fast, but it sure was armed. Just that the pilots and the soldiers weren't as skillful as he was.

Bloody hell, they couldn't even aim for him!

He had sent missiles to so many of them, only about 13 planes stolen from Egypt and Russia - which was stolen when Valentine rose to power, survived.

Team Sky didn't have enough time for proper training as they needed to steal from different countries. But, no matter, it was a benefit for the Kingsman and the secret organizations that were fighting this war with them.

Lancelot took down almost all of them. All except for the leader. Who was destined to kill her and end her life while she was flying.

In a flash of red, orange, and yellow. Lancelot lost control.

"Mayday, mayday!" She cried, "MERLIN HELP!"

* * *

**Roxy! NOOOOO. What do _you_ think will happen? Will she survive? Will Maleagant be in time to save her? Perhaps Merlin will! Since Eggsy and Eleanor are inside the hideout now. **

**Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you think. A follow to keep up with the updates - because I will just update randomly, without a pattern. A fav to show the world you like this :) **

**Thank you!  
**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for reviewing, faving and following! Wow, I did not expect this! Though 63 favs and 86 followers may not seem like a big deal to you, it does to me. So thank you all! If you haven't faved or followed this, be sure to do so! **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

"You there yet Morgana?" questioned Galahad. "No" said the kingsman climbing through the vent. Luckily she was slim enough to fit it. "Oh wait, I'm there" she said.

She blasted the vent open and raced to the control panel, "stick the memory stick into the main system" said Merlin. Morgan did as she was told, soon filed popped open, and slight curses were heard.

"Merlin...everything okay?" asked Galahad, as he had heard them too.

"It's Lancelot and Maleagant...they're going to have to face a whole army..."

Outside the Buckingham palace, the two Kingsman were arrested by team venom. Both their hands tied to the back.

"Why are you here?" asked a girl in a black tight suit, with a mask - like so many others. None of them responded. "Answer me!" she demanded. "We're here for a business meeting" said Maleagant, "this really wasn't how I pictured a meeting." said Lancelot, chiming in. "It's a lot less professional than expected isn't it?" asked Maleagant.

The girl whispered something into one of the soldier's ears, then her attention was back onto the two Kingsman.

"If you are here for a business trip, how is it that there are two people just like you, killing so many of England's soldiers?" she questioned. "I think you should ask them that." said Lancelot with a smirk, "we aren't telling you no shit."

Back inside the lair, Morgana was waiting for Merlin to hack into Raven's plans, and destroy the system. The system included her plans, her communications, and if Merlin can hack pass everything, he can turn off all the electronics that are controlled in the lair.

"Well shit." said Merlin.

"What?"

"You're going to need her eyeball." said Merlin.

"Her eyeball?" repeated Morgana.

"Yes..." said Merlin with a sigh, "her eyeball. Without it I can't hack past anything."

Morgana groaned. "Galahad, you heard that right?"

"You're telling me, that I've been holding these people off for nothing?" cried Galahad.

"Eggsy, 20 more coming from your left, I suggest you run." informed Merlin.

Galahad rolled his eyes, and ran.

Back in the control room, in Raven's tower, Morgana was trying to hack it herself. Using everything she had learnt about technology, she was able to figure out where Raven was.

"Merlin...She's in the palace..." said Morgana. "Where exactly?" asked the man on the jet.

"I am quite surprised you made it that far..." said a voice.

Both Morgana and Galahad stopped at their tracks.

"Trust me, there's really no way you can beat me. Even if you did, many other organizations will help me finish what I've started." said Raven. "You have fought bravely, but not intelligently. You need to think. Every drop of blood you have spilled is one person with talent and potential killed. Aren't you people all about potential? You Kingsman are one of the most idiotic people I've ever known...Your agent took our agent in, and only figured it out when she blurted it out! Rebekah was a useless person, to be honest. I didn't need her anyway. Now, that I have gained support, and have planned everything out...you preposterous Kingsman better get ready for it-"

After that, the glass around Morgana shattered. Galahad was at the ground floor, looking up at the tower.

"ELEANOR!"

* * *

**ROXY's POV**

If they think we'll die by tying us, and chaining us up against the wall is going to kill us, then they're pathetic.

First, the paralyzed us. Then they knocked us out. Then took our weapons and carried us somewhere, and tied/chained us here.

There was weak reception here, so it was slightly difficult to understand what Merlin was saying. Also because my glasses are cracked too.

Maleagant sighed. I knew he was worried about Eleanor. Any father would be worried about their daughter...especially him since...since we've got no news here. We're buried deep underneath the ground... There was no way up, unless we climb up...but if we fall, that would be it. One mistake would take our lives.

Both of us didn't want to rot here, so we kept searching for answers. Though Maleagant was stressed, he still didn't give up.

I didn't want to die. I never did. There was a possibility, but I never thought it would be like this. Chained up and buried who knows how deep underneath the ground. The only light that lit up the center of this...this...hole was a single beam of light.

I tried looking up, but Maleagant stopped me. He said it may blind me due to the darkness we're in. Or it may possibly be a laser...so he didn't want to risk it.

We were stuck down here for who knows how long... both of us tried everything we learnt...but it was rather impossible to break chains without using any type of weapon or tool. And there were no tools down here.

None...except for our shoes...

"Maleagant?" I spoke, "yes?" he replied. "Would this be able to cut the chains?" I asked, clicking my heels together. He looked at me shoes, and titled his head. He was obviously thinking.

"It depends on what the chains are made of. But you can give it a try...and kill time possibly." he said.

I did a kick.

"That was a sloppy kick, Lancelot" commented Maleagant.

I ignored him. The two metals created a spark and a small dent on the chain...it may or may not take me 100 kicks to free me from this.

* * *

**VICTORIE CRESTFALL/INGRID CRYSTAL/GUINEVERE**

"They've found me, I need you to proceed to detroy them before they can catch up and wipe us out. We've already lost about 100 men." said Raven.

I made my way through the palace and into the lair...

O.o.O

"Trust me, there's really no way you can beat me."

I raced towards the tower that held every single piece of information this organization kept.

"Even if you did, many other organizations will help me finish what I've started." said Raven. I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair. She looked familiar somehow, but then again, I've met so many people...

"You have fought bravely, but not intelligently." said Raven once more. The girl was looking around with her gun raised.

"You need to think." she said again. I moved closer, and recognized the cutting of her suit.

"Every drop of blood you have spilled is one person with talent and potential killed." Raven continued. The necklace on my chest bouncing up and down inside my uniform as I ran. I am not going to lose to some teenage girl.

"Aren't you people all about potential?" said Raven, "you Kingsman are one of the most idiotic people I've ever known..."

Kingsman...no...

_"Well, isn't this Guinevere? The queen of the Kingsman?" _

_"You're a fool Ingrid...you think you can outsmart me?" _

I blinked hard. Trying to get that out of my head. Those words echoed inside my mind every time one mentioned about Kingsman.

_"Congratulations Miss. Crowe , you are a knight of the roundtable." _said another.

I shook my head and kept running.

"Your agent took our agent in, and only figured it out when she blurted it out!" said Raven, letting out a hysterical laugh, "Rebekah was a useless person, to be honest."

_"I love you Victorie Clark, be the Guinvere to me, Lancelot?" _

_"You aren't Lancelot, Charles! You're bloody Maleagant!" _

These...these voices...things that I recall, but then again, forgot where they were from.

"I didn't need her anyway."

I was on a level that allowed me to smash through the glass...

"Now, that I have gained support, and have planned everything out..."

I backed up to give myself a boost.

"You preposterous Kingsman better get ready for it-"

I ran and took the leap. Using my elbows and knees to break the glass. The blonde girl fired a bullet at me, but I skillfully dodged it.

I took out my guns and started firing at her. She quickly took cover under the table. She tried to shoot my legs, but missed miserably.

I then heard gun shots downstairs. There was another Kingsman.

The girl was still under the table. I then jumped onto the table, and fired at the area the girl was in. I heard slight panting. Perhaps she was shot. Luckily Raven's witty brain created and designed such powerful weapons. These bullets could go through metal and is able to crack a stone in half. Just imagine the damage it will do to a clueless girl, who doesn't know what shit she's gotten herself in.

_"Take this Victorie. This marks that you are a true Kingsman-"_

_"And queen of Kingsman!" _

Not now...not now!

_"I, Charles Crestfall, take you Victorie Crowe, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." _

I snapped out of it, as a blade was sent straight towards me.

The girl stopped what she was doing and stared at me, with a glint of disbelief in her eyes.

Those eyes.

_Her _eyes.

_"Congratulations Mrs. Crestfall! It's a girl!" _

_"What should we name her, Vic?" _

_"I've always liked the name Eleanor" _

_"Eleanor Crestfall...that's a rather nice name...Eleanor it is!" _

I...I remembered. My mouth fell open as I dropped my gun...

How could I have not recognized my very own child? Even after watching her movements through Rebekah's eyes...I...I...How could I have been so daft, not to realize?

_"Mother! Mother! You're home!" _

She has my eyes.

_"I'm home!" _

_"Welcome back, Charles! How's everyone?" _

_"Busy...as always, but we've reduced the D rates..."_

_"Daddy! Daddy!" _

_"Ohh! I've missed you, princess!" _

All those memories...they came floating back to me...

All those voices...voices of my life...

_"I love you, mummy." _

_"I love you too, Ella." _

I couldn't believe my eyes...and there I was thinking that I had no family...there I was sitting in front of a screen planning on how to kill my family...there I was coming up with ways to wipe out these organizations...these memories...there I was, destroying my life as I ordered a team to wipe an organization out...

"Mother..." she finally spoke. It seemed like I've been staring at her for ages...like I have been standing on this table for 18 years, never aging.

"Ella...?" I said softly, slightly narrowing my eyebrows. Eleanor's beautiful green and slightly gold eyes were watery. I stepped down from the table and slowly walked towards her. "Eleanor, how old are you?" I asked. "18..." she said softly.

That explained it...I've been here for 8 years...not knowing anything about my past because the Kingsman hid my identity so well...

"Eleanor...I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled my daughter in for a hug. I still found it hard to believe I've found my memories. I had a mix of emotions. I was not sure to be happy, angry or scared.

Then a heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"If you were my mother, you would know exactly why I gave up dancing." she said into my ear, with a slight tone of threat.

_"Mother...I...I broke the mirror in the dance school..." _

_"Why?" _

_"Karen was going on and on about how I was a failure, and...and it just came over me...plus...I don't like it there. I don't like being in a dress or a frilly tutu. I want to be me, and me does not involve dancing." _

"Answer me!"

"You were bullied by another girl. Then you smashed a mirror." I answered.

"That's not all."

"You said you didn't belong in a tutu. And I agree. You belong in a suit."

* * *

**EGGSY'S POV**

"ELEANOR!"

Oh shit. No not her. Please...

"Merlin! Merlin!" I cried.

Fuck. A very trained and skillful agent crashed into the tower. Eleanor was in there. Alone.

"Galahad, you have 3 coming from your right." said Merlin, after that the sound of him typing rapidly echoed around my ears. I took them down quite easily. All it took was a few kicks and gunshots.

Up above me were resounding gunshots. I had to get up there, pronto.

"Galahad, you've got company." said Merlin, shaking my awake from my thoughts.

The girl who was previously attacking Eleanor came back, this time with a few grenades and a gas mask.

Those around her wore it too. This ain't going to be good.

I fired some bullets at the girl, but she successfully avoided them. Allowing them to hit the others behind her. She was as skilled as Gazelle. It was reasonable, since they were both probably trained by the same general, considering that this Raven woman was the boss of Valentine.

She stood across me, and soon enough, she throws her weight into a punch, aiming directly at my face. I shifted to the left, as she shifted forward. She sent another punch, I ducked and fired the two men approaching me by my two sides. She drove her fist into my stomach, but I slipped past her.

She's not really thinking of handling me with no weapons, is she?

She holds her head high, and charges towards me like she was about to tackle me in a game of American football. I swiftly darted out her way.

She was running away from the fight...they all were.

A wisp of smoke emerged from the ground...

No wonder they were wearing gas masks.

I sprinted out the way, using my sleeve to cover my nose and mouth. Soon enough the wisp spread into a fog, reaching up to the tower...

"Merlin, what is this?" I asked, hoping he'd hear me.

"Don't speak you dolt! It's poisonous gas!" said Merlin. "Morgana, Morgana, find shelter! Don't breathe in the air! Morgana!"

A loud thud originated from the tower. It was then followed by another one.

Eleanor...

* * *

**Please follow if you don't wanna miss anything. Fav to show the world you like this. Also, review to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading. The next chapter may or may not be updated in a week...so stay alert to find out what happens to Eleanor and her mother, Ingrid/Victorie.**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel extremely guilty for not updating. I am so sorry! With all the schoolwork and finals coming, I couldn't find time to write another chapter for this one. **

**Anyway, thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed. Thank you. I really appreciate it! Every now and then, a notification would pop up saying someone faved/followed/reviewed this and it did bring a smile to my face. So thank you ALL!**

**I reckon you want to get on with this chapter...well, here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~_PatronusNightFlame_**

* * *

**MERLIN'S POV**

Ruddy hell...what gas is _this?_

Though these people have stolen so many from different countries from all over the world, I never thought they would have the grit to steal from the Pentagon. This type of poisonous gas was invented a few years ago, when Harry Hart and I had to defend the perimeter, alongside with America's most professional and skillful agents. I never thought they would have gotten _that _far.

If they can steal from the Pentagon, then what _can't_ they do?

"Merlin? Merlin!" cried Galahad. I looked at the monitor, surrounding the young knight were wisps of gas, everything was foggy, and not much could be seen. A few coughs resounded.

The area was empty.

"Galahad, don't speak!" I commanded. Eggsy could be a complete idiot sometimes. No, let me correct that. Half the time he barely knows what he's doing. The sane side of him was sustained there by Roxy.

"Ehh...Merlin?" said the Princess, "we've got company." she said pointing to a tank proceeding this way.

"Not again" I murmured. Why does it _always_ have to be bloody tanks?

I walked towards the Princess, looked out the window. Yep...there were 3 armed tanks heading our way, aiming directly at us.

_Wonderful._

"Follow me." I said, I pushed the button, hidden underneath the table supporting the keyboard and monitors. The table started moving downwards, creating absolutely no noise at all. "Princess" I said offering my hand, so she could jump down.

I then closed the trap door. This part of the plane was only to be used if something like a tank tries to attack the plane. I set everything back up, and continued working.

Galahad was running. Apparently, he had been calling my name several times.

"Fuck, Merlin! Where am I supposed to go now?" he cried, slight curses were heard.

"Eggsy, language please." I said, rebooting half the equipment, "Morgana seems to be...captured..." I said.

Her glasses show a few people dragging her elsewhere. This was not going to be good...please, Eleanor...

Don't tell them anything.

Don't cry.

Don't. Die.

* * *

ROXY's POV

A shadow covered the thin, strip of light. Complete darkness surrounded Charles and I.

"Lancelot, back up to the wall now." Charles commanded. I did as I was told and retreated until I could feel the surface of the sharp, solid wall. There were beeping sounds...

"Maleagant...?"

The beeping became more rapid. The bloody chains on my wouldn't budge. Shit. That's defiantly a bomb.

I braced myself. An explosion echoed in my ears. The impact and sound was too much...I couldn't hear a thing...I opened by eyes, and a gleam of light reflected from the poisonous knife hid in my shoe. I blinked to adjust to the brightness.

Charles was blinking rapidly. Too many times in just a minute. Both of us exchanged looks. A sharp and high note rang in my eyes. I tried to shake it off, but that made it worse. It was hurting my brain... I swallowed. Hard. Slowly...my hearing returned...

A ladder was lowered. The female assassin with a mask climbed down. I'm not a telepath...but her eyes somehow show regret and sadness...

"You were friends with my sister." she said. "Both my biological sister, and my step-sister."

I raised an eyebrow. This isn't some sort of trick is it? I then glanced over at Charles, who was trying his best to analyze the situation. Why did she confront us now? And suddenly blurt out information such as this?

"I do not know who your sister is. That goes with your stepsister too." I said with a blank expression. So she won't be able to read my emotions and thoughts.

She slowly took her mask off. Her face resembled...Rebekah...except...much younger and more vulnerable.

"I didn't sign up for this." she said as she held up a gun and pointed it in my direction. Her eyes turned watery. Charles immediately reacted and brought the girl to her knees with a kick of his legs. The gun was fired, and was shot into a rock. Maleagant quickly kicked the gun aside.

"Ruby, who are you working for?" he roared.

Ruby? Ruby...I've read that name somewhere...I've...no...her step-sister is Eleanor? And there I sat thinking that the names and backgrounds of Ella's family wasn't important? What was I thinking? A true Kingsman should never underestimate something...

"You know..._her." _The so known 'Ruby', replied.

"Where's Ella?" questioned the older Kingsman. "TELL ME!"

"You know Gazelle?" she squeaked, "she was turned into a weapon...I...I don't want that to happen to Ella too...but...they're going to...they..." she couldn't go on. Eggsy often told me how horrible Ella's life was, this 'Ruby' assassin seemed to care a lot for her. She was unlike who Eggsy spoke about...and very much unlike who I thought she would be.

Who knew they were trained assassins all along?

"Look, I can help you. Just...I'm not losing another sister." she said. With that, Charles' eyes softened. He couldn't be buying this could he? Well...question answered. He did trust her.

Charles slid the gun to her. She caught it and stood up. I was watching her every move. Making sure she won't try anything. But to my surprise...she fired a gun towards the chains, and they broke loose.

"These are very special bullets" she explained. I'm guessing she saw my overly confused face. "They can break anything. I don't know how Raven managed to find the proper element...or combine the elements...but this does come in handy at times."

She came over to me and set me free.

"Call me Red" she said, "it's a codename by sister and I have. I'm Red while she's Night. Don't ask why...I was only 5..."

"Lancelot" I said, while loading my gun, she narrowed her brows. "My codename"

"It's weird working with Kingsman." she commented, before climbing the ladder that still hung there.

* * *

**VICTORIE CRESTFALL / INGRID'S POV**

"You had her there!" she hissed, "and you didn't shoot her."

I was in a room, tied down to a chair, stripped of weapons, and communicating with Raven, while my only daughter was elsewhere, going to be transformed into some sort of weapon.

I wonder if I had suggested this. Because right now, I wish I hadn't survived the explosion, that way Raven would not have me as a leader...without my bloody brilliant brain, coming up with schemes and plans to overthrow the ones with power. Without the idea of turning people into weapons...

Gazelle was a friend of mine. She was Raven's younger sister, sent by her to assist Richmond Valentine about 2 years ago...both Gazelle and Raven were not recruited into Kingsman, though their grandfather was Arthur. Except that they both didn't know...

Raven chose the wrong path after her grandmother was shot by accident, and sister lost her legs due to the same incident. Ever since then, she tried to turn the injured into weapons, because she believed everyone had that dark and twisted side she had.

"She's only a child" I answered. I couldn't let her know my memories were back. She'd speed up the process of turning my child into a weapon!

"Ruby's a child." she spat.

"Mind telling why your general is stripped of weapons and tied down to a metal chair, Raven?" I asked.

Raven chuckled. I hate it when she does that. It reminds me of that...that Ingrid... "It's tradition, you see. When your general repels, this is what they get. It's funny though... because the last general of this organization, was also named Ingrid. And also, repelled against us. She was blown into bits thanks to you. I'm not surprised if you lied and told me your name was Ingrid instead of your real name, Victorie. I suppose the last name you heard was her name."

A scream echoed the area.

"Why did she come to her senses and fought against you?" said Raven, "simple...we brought her worst fear into reality."

Another scream filled the room. More voices. More echos. Oh no...I am not in the Macalla...not the Macalla...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I have to admit, I suffered writer's block for this one. But now that some weird idea on how to continue has popped into my head, ****here's the next chapter to Heavy Crown. Hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation (Previously _PatronusNightFlame)_**

* * *

**ELEANOR'S POV**

Where am I? And where exactly _are_ my glasses?

I looked around. Apparently, I'm being kept in a hospital or something…Maybe Eggsy succeeded in kicking Raven's bloody arse…

I sat up for a better view, but the only thing I felt was my head throbbing and my arm stinging with pain. I closed my eyes, and let the pain sink in a little.

"Ouch" I whisper to myself. It probably wasn't wise to make any sound, but it hurt like hell. Oh course, it wasn't as bad as a bullet to the shoulder…but, it still hurt.

The lights above me flickered. Ugh, great, this place is haunted too.

I scanned the room, looking for a possible exit, and more importantly someone to ask what the fuck is actually going on. The last thing I remembered seeing was…

Was…what was it? I remember bullets, chairs, tables, shattered glass on the floor. And…a familiar face…but who? Then, there was mist…and…nothing after that.

"You're up" said a voice. I turned around, but there were no doors, and no one behind or around me. I got off the bed, scanned the room for any secret exits or entrances. No luck was found. "Don't worry we won't kill you. Only…weaponise you, then maybe we'll consider if we should kill you." The voice was obviously adjusted into another tone of the person's voice. Meaning that I am not able to recognise it.

"Who are you?" I asked. Trying to hide the fear that's spreading inside me.

"The one you shall obey."

O.o.O

**EGGSY'S POV**

"This bloody place is a maze!" I cried as I approached the core of the hideout. "Merlin? Merlin, I need a scan of the place!" I waited patiently for a reply. "Merlin? Come in, I need a overview of the place!"

Still no reply.

"Egg-s-s-sy. Ge-get-ou-tt" said his voice.

"I'm sory what?"

"Dan-ge-ger"

I heard footsteps from behind. I spun around to see a rather nicely built up man, with rockets sticking out his arm. Hold up, he has rockets in his arm.

Shit.

He activated one of the rockets, it came straight for me. I ducked and tried to run, but if I go inside that maze, I may never get out.

Screams echoed. Screeches of pain bounced off the walls of this haunted place. They were coming from the centre of the maze, where a beam was held. Another rocket was activated, it missed me by only an inch.

"It's now or never Eggsy." I muttered to myself. I ran straight into the maze. The only possible way out that section was to take a left, which unfortunately led to a right.

I picked up my speed and ran faster.

"Merlin! Merlin!" I cried. Bloody hell, I hope he isn't dead.

"Roxy! Roxy, I'm in a maze, give me your location! Roxy! Do you copy?" No reply from her either. Ella's been knocked out so she probably won't reply.

I took a left and ran straight ahead. I hope this wont be the end of me. Dying in a maze, on a mission isn't exactly ideal. The cyborg came after me with backups. I groaned, I'm starting to think this i show I will die.

I took the grenade from my pocket and threw one at them. They did not stop and take cover, they kept running.

The grenade exploded. The explosion rang in my ears, I looked back to check if the soldiers were dead. The smoke made it hard to see…but bloody hell, they survived an explosion!

I kept running into the maze, hoping I would find the centre, hoping that I won't get lost though I already am. Hoping that I won't get trapped in a dead end.

The soldiers activated their guns, trying to shoot me, but missing me hopelessly. I continued running, but part of me wanted to stop and climb on top of the maze. A flash of gold, black and white crashed into me.

"Eggsy!"

I got back on my feet as quickly as possible.

"Rox?" I said. "You've gained weight…" she said.

"Great, you're here, and alive! Where's Maleagant?" I asked.

"We separated to find you and Eleanor." she said breathlessly, "another thing is, that we're working with someone on the inside."

"Who exactly is that?"

"An assassin named 'Red'" she replied.

"Red?"

"No questions, we gotta go." she said tugging me to run.

O.o.O

**ROXY'S POV**

"Call me Red" she said, "it's a codename by sister and I have. I'm Red while she's Night. Don't ask why...I was only 5..."

"Lancelot" I said, while loading my gun, she narrowed her brows. "My codename"

"It's weird working with Kingsman." she commented, before climbing the ladder that still hung there.

I rolled my eyes and followed her up, with Maleagant close behind.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" I whispered to my fellow Kingsman.

He simply shrugged. "There's only one way to find out, Lancelot." I nodded and continued onto the plane. I had my doubts, and I'm sure Maleagant has his as well. But considering that 'Red' blew up this bloody prison, and rescued the both of us, I'm sure there's _a few_ reasons to trust her?

We climbed onto the helicopter. There were about a dozen men, with armed weaponry. "We know that Raven's somewhere in Buckingham palace," started Red, "and the palace belongs to the Queen…We don't have permission to blow it up since we are unable to contact those working for the Queen or the royal herself, we have to kill our way in."

"Or knock them out at least…" Maleagant said while staring in awe at the bullets on the wall. "These bullets make decrease the heart rate and brain activity…these are bullets that don't kill, but injure and knock out."

I stepped towards the wall, examining the bullets. "These were kept in the Pentagon." I said, "the chemicals in the gun are highly dangerous and…we studied these at the Kingsman manor, during training!"

Red only nodded.

"How did you get it?"

The soldiers on our side simply sighed and shook their heads. "About the same way we're going to go into the palace now - we killed our way in"

"We're approaching the Kingsman jet!" said the pilot, his face covered in scars, his clothing all black. His belt with various guns and bullets.

"Be ready to descend." commanded Red. "You'll need these" she said giving us the guns she used, alongside with a pack of 'brain activity decreasing' bullets.

"And you, Ruby? What will you use?" asked Maleagant.

"I'm a trained assassin, unlike you spies, I am trained to kill. I think I'll be alright." she said.

We landed beside the Kingsman Jet, using it to cover us. "Rosenthal, Cox, bring them to the maze, they'll find Ella." said Red.

"I thought you hated her" I said.

The young assassin sighed, "it was truly all an act. It was our mission to make her hate us. So she would want to fight when she found out the truth about her mother - that we had her for so long, and when she does decide to fight…we kill her." she said. "But I didn't want to make that call. She's a good person. Ella deserved better." Her eyes became more alerted. They were firing at us.

"Get in your jet, we'll cover it from here."

Maleagant and I moved towards the Kingsman jet. He kicked down the door, but we went in to see no one inside.

"Merlin? Are you here?" I said, proceeding the plane with caution. I went over to his desk, as Maleagant checked the pilot's seat and the weapons cabinet. I touched the keyboard. It was cold, meaning they left ages ago.

But before anything else happened, the desk vibrated, and started sinking down.

"Maleagant!" I shouted, "is this normal?"

I descended to see Merlin facing another computer, with the princess sharpening knives. "Merlin!" cried Maleagant as he jumped down, "you finally got to use it!"

"I can't pick up Ella's signal. Eggsy's somewhere in this maze. Extra glasses in the tray over there. The allies we have in the compound are shot dead." said Merlin, as if nothing happened to Maleagant and I.

"Okay, so no 'I'm glad you're alive and well'?" I said in a snippy tone. I did expect him to say something, other than bombarding us with bad news.

"I'm glad you're both alive, and you're not well, so I'm not going to say anything about that." Said Merlin. The princess rolled her eyes, I swear I heard something like "English Kingsman"

O.o.O

"Take a left, Lancelot" commanded Merlin from the earpiece installed in our glasses. "Watch your back, 3 guards coming your way, Maleagant"

I must say, I miss having Merlin warning us. Though I was only apart from these glasses for a few hours.

Maleagant and I took down the 3 guards that followed us.

"Lancelot, you're going to walk into something!"

"Eggsy!" I exclaimed, somewhat surprised to see him. Since I thought we were to find him with his back facing us.

Both of us got back on my feet as quickly as possible, since we crashed into one another.

"Rox?" he said in disbelief. "You've gained weight…" I said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I would once again apologise for the long wait. But here is the next chapter of Heavy Crown.**

**Also, thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed. Thank you. I really appreciate it! Every now and then, a notification would pop up saying someone faved/followed/reviewed this and it did bring a smile to my face. So thank you ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ELEANOR CRESTFALL, CHARLES CRESTFALL, VICTORIE CRESTFALL, ALYSSA, RUBY, REBEKAH, RAVEN KARINA AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS (also the plot of the story)**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation (Previously _PatronusNightFlame)_**

* * *

**VICTORIE/INGRID'S POV**

All I could hear was my helpless daughter screaming. I couldn't see her…but I could hear the cold and painful screeches she made. It been happening for about 3 minutes, but I couldn't stand it already.

The blueprints taped on the wall are blueprints of a chip used to control others. This one lets out some toxin that will immediately kill the person if they disobeyed the controller. Now that I think about it…everyone working for Raven has the toxin in their blood…why is it that I'm not dead yet?

"I know what you're thinking, Vic." said an emotionless voice from behind. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks and land on the floor with a soft sound. "Why _is_ it that you're not dead yet?" she questioned. More screaming echoed in the Macalla. "Have you thought that maybe…I wanted to see you battle your very own flesh and blood?"

I tried to break through the material holding me down.

"To those of you who said I wouldn't make it?" Raven laughed wickedly. I swear, if I wasn't tied down I would punch her face open by now. "Weren't you lot mistaken?"

I could feel her heartless smirk from behind. It was a trademark smirk. Gazelle used to have it. It may or may not run in the family.

More screaming echoed. One thing the Macalla does is torture you by echoing the sounds of pain produced. The other thing is it can drive you insane.

Raven's safe in here simply because she's already in the state of mind that prevents normal perception.

"You do know that I can hear your thoughts right?" she said with no emotion.

"Then you'll know what I want…" I sneered. "Let her go…"

Sharp, ear throbbing screams echoed. I tried not to cry, or shout in pain since that will only increase the sound in here.

"She won't die, we'll turn her into something like Gazelle! She turned out fine!"

I closed my eyes. Letting the throbbing pain in my ears and heart sink in. **(A/N: Like mother like daughter. They both close their eyes to let pain sink in.)**

"If you ignore the part where she's killed by your people. Your precious _Kingsman." _

The way she spoke of them made my temper rise. I couldn't control it. It was somewhat like a natural reaction.

I broke free the things holding me down. The chair that chained me, and the fear that was bottled up inside me for so many years. I cut off the chains that stabled the chair to it's place, and sent it flying to the lying bitch that stood defenceless in front of me.

The metal chair simply went through her. Holograms. How could I have missed it?

"Exactly Victorie, how _could_ you have missed it?" she said with a proud smirk and her head slightly titled. As if she was mocking me from the beginning.

She just knows all the right buttons to hit… "You will-"

Before the sentence was finished, a deafening cry echoed. The ground shook. Who knew Ella's scream could destroy the irreplaceable torture machine?

"Thing is, Victorie, you're the one in it" sneered the hologram of Raven. "You people are honestly a bunch of fools"

The Macalla was defiantly falling.

What can I say? I was never meant to have a 'sequel'. I was meant to die a decade ago.

(line)

THIRD PERSON POV

"Lancelot, your 11 o' clock." Informed the man on the jet. The agents on the battlefield took down the men coming at them faster than before.

It was not only because they had more than one agent. It was because they had a goal - to make it out alive, and to save their fellow agent inside the room with a light beam on top.

"How many more men with rockets in their arms do we need to take down?" whined Galahad. Lancelot simply rolled her eyes, "Shut it" she snapped.

"Good thing you took these…uh…these…tasers…?" said Galahad playing with the taser his partner stole from Raven's men.

"Stop messing around Eggs-Galahad, help me!" cried Lancelot.

"Shut it! Both of you!' Scolded Merlin, "there's someone coming your direction, and moving fast"

Galahad reloaded his gun, back to back with Lancelot who cracked her knuckles and prepared the taser.

"Galahad, give the thing 'proposition 14' " commanded Merlin.

Galahad nodded and charged towards the wall, doing a backflip and attempting to shoot the incoming item.

She dodged them all with no sign of challenge. "Still don't trust me?"

Lancelot sighed. "It's just you" she said in relief. "This is Red." she introduced. "Red, Galahad. Galahad, Red."

"You tried to kill me" said Galahad.

"We all tried to murder one another at some point" said the masked assassin. "Maleagant's trying to blow the door up. And incase you didn't know, you only took down 46 men." she said. "Follow me."

"Is it just me, or is 46 men pretty good?" commented Galahad. Lancelot shook her head, and tugged her fellow Kingsman to follow their now trustworthy ally.

O.o.O

"I believe she's trying to release something…something that'll bring out the worst of people. Different to valentine, it can be physical, mental, in-direct, or cyber…" explained Merlin, who gathered information from Red. "And also by breathing in the substance, she can also control one's thoughts."

"How did you get this information?" questioned Gawain, head of the American Kingsman.

"They have the technology of the Pentagon, and who knows what else?" said Bedivere, the second in command of the American Kingsman.

"Do we need to bring in other secret services? There is one division that we are allies with, and will benefit us on defeating Raven." added Lionel. "They've dealt with this before. With alien viruses and all that.

"I've heard." said Merlin. "But they're exposed, we can't get help from them this time."

"We'll contact the Pentagon, the president, people with power and technology of this kind." said Gawain as the american division of Kingsman were getting ready for battle.

It was similar to Valentine, except that the people could think, and do worse things than to simply use violence. They could threaten, could think before they act. Worst of all, they can be controlled.

(line)

**ELEANOR'S POV**

"You can scream as loud as you wish, Miss. Crestfall" said one of the 'doctors'. If she was a doctor, where on Earth did she graduate? I'm sure you're not supposed to hold the needly facing down.

"Don't you _Miss. Crestfall_ me" I snapped, backing away. Though that didn't quite work since there was a wall behind me. Not to mention, every time I touched it, the room would be 3cm smaller.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's only a chip." she said.

"Raven wants screams, doesn't she?" I asked. The doctor simply shrugged. "If she wants screams," I said, while slowly reaching to take the cutter on the desk, "I'll give her some fucking screams."

Without second thought, I stabbed her straight through the chest. She let out a shrill of pain. It was powerful enough to break the light bulbs.

No one will modify me. No one shall order me around. Most importantly, no one will tie me down.

More of Raven's men came in through an almost invisible door. No wonder I missed it. The gap between the door and the wall isn't as visible as other secret doors. Not that I've encountered many.

Bloody hell. What did Raven and her minions do to these poor people?

Scars on their face, metal on their body, rockets on their arms, and some with bladed legs. What did she do to them? Playing with living people as if they were toys.

A sudden chill went down my spine when the air conditioning in here was increased. Though the smell that came out was rather disgusting, I didn't stop to cover my mouth and nose. I'd rather die fighting than die in Raven's hands.

I took a spatula and threw it into one of the men's eyes. He let out a terrified screech. I wished I could say that I didn't regret it. But I couldn't. I liked it.

The men tried shooting me, but they all missed terribly. I used the lamp above me as a swing and kicked the man shooting me. It wasn't a wise idea to take his gun attached to his hand, but to hell with it.

I ripped it off him, it was only secured on him by a device that was attached on the rockets. I then loaded the darn thing, and used 3 bullets for the remaining 3 guards. But they did not back down. I swear the bullet went through his stomach and hit the wall behind him.

Speaking of the wall, the space was only getting smaller. I used up the whole box of bullets hoping to kill them off. I shot them by the knee, the chest, arms…etc. But they still stood tall, as if they weren't injured at all.

This made me more frustrated. Because who wouldn't be when they can't dislocate one's bones?

I swung my leg around one and took him down with the weight of my body, and shot him in the head.

That did it. Now all I have to do is shoot the others by the head.

Or I could throw knives at them. I took the knives attached to the dead man and threw them towards the 2 men coming at me. Thank you Kingsman for perfecting my aim.

"Let me out!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Raven want's screams, I'll give her screams. More bloody guards and doctors came rushing in, trying to take me down with needles and useless stuff like that. I simply defeated the bunch with the equipment they've provided me.

After all, anything could be a possible weapon.

Cries of help and pain rang in my ears. But I couldn't stop. Something in me switched. I liked their pain. I liked them suffering.

The strong air conditioning stopped. The odd smell slowly dispersing. But the door popped open once more. I quickly took a gun and pulled the trigger.

(line)

EGGSY's POV

"Maleagant, take a left and reunite with the rest." commanded Merlin from the jet. "Galahad, pay attention! You were nearly stabbed! Thank God Lancelot's quick and always aware." he scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Galahad. You might get stabbed." joked Lancelot.

"But I know you'll be there to kill the person before they reach me." I said.

While we were taking down as many guards here as we could - and bloody hell why do you need so many guards here? Red was hacking into the system, and trying to get Morgana out alive.

"Eggsy! Behind you!" Screamed Merlin into my earpiece.

A single gunshot went off. I turned to see Maleagant with his gun pointed in my direction. The guard behind me started to wobble. I stood out of his way to let him fall onto the cold, hard ground.

"Don't worry, Merlin." said Maleagant, "I got it."

O.o.O

"She's been poisoned by that gas that's been released." said Red, pointing at the odd looking combination of particles.

"That's…these are highly deadly elements that mess with people's brain." said Lancelot. "Those shouldn't be toyed with, or the human's blood circulation, as well as brain activity will be modified."

"How did you know about this?" asked Red with her head slightly titled, and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, she is the smart one." I said.

"Those particles together can create an utter mess." she continued.

"Should we see how Ella's doing?" suggested Maleagant.

"Good idea." I said. "Eggsy, no!" Lancelot cried before pushed the button that opened the door.

She held the gun and pulled the trigger. I dodged the bullet, and watched it fly past, only millilitres apart from my face.

"Eleanor!" I cried, I raced to embrace her, but she stood still, and somewhat emotionless. "Ella…are you hurt? Did they get their hands on you? I swear, I'll kill- "

"I already did." she said. She smiled weakly before breaking the embrace. She walked towards the exit of the room and looked stared at the ceiling.

We followed her and looked up. Before we knew, a round metallic ball came crashing down. Breaking the top of the hideout, shattering everything in it's path.

Red quickly grabbed Ella and closed the doors to this seemingly unbreakable room.

"That's never happened before…" said Red after the sounds of crashing metals have finished.

"Yeah, obviously." I muttered.

"No I meant by that person climbing out the Macalla. I can see the shadow from here. No one's survived it."

Lancelot opened the door. As the metal door slid open, we saw the queen of the Kingsman. Torn and bleeding, but still standing tall and proud.

Victorie looked at the camera outside the room. "No Raven, we're not fools. We're the Kingsman" she said with a smirk


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! It's been a while...and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Thank you for those who faved/followed/reviewed, it's nice to see emails coming every now and then saying a new reader has decided to follow/favourite, even when I haven't been updating for...a month? Maybe? Anyways, enugh with the talk, I'm sure you just want to get to the fanfic. **

**Here is another chapte****r of Heavy Crown.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNISE IN THE KINGSMAN MOVIE. **

**~ThatGirlWithMutation**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Though Raven's burrow was under attack from the Kingsman and the rebels of her own, she wasn't working alone. Much like Valentine, when he needed to drag another's satellite closer because his was blown to smithereens. There is most defiantly is a group of people, working for the mastermind Raven or not, they are a risk to humanity.

Even if she couldn't proceed to phase 2 of her plan, she could have the others do it _for _her. Much like how she managed to persuade the billionaire Richmond Valentine to do her dirty work that was promised to 'change the future' and 'keep the human species, as well as keeping Earth from self destruction .

The Kingsman, as well as many organisations (or whats left of an organisation) of the world were preparing to fight off whatever Raven sends.

Eggsy noticed that Eleanor became more violent. When they tried to get above ground, they needed to face Raven's lines of defence. They soon split up into threes. Eggsy, Victorie and Roxy, Charles, Ella and Ruby (also known as Red).

Eggsy, Victorie and Roxy got to a rather strange area, but then again, the whole underground hideout of Raven's was strange.

"Merlin…where are we?" asked Eggsy with concern. Roxy scanned the area, only finding that the dark orb they set foot in was the place they kept their prisoners.

"I feel like I'm in a sci-fi movie…" said Merlin on the plane, "the walls are Alumina…and there are about a 1000…no make that 2000 people kept hostage in here." reported Merlin.

"That's the orb" said Seth from Merlin's plane. Seth was one of Raven's top men, but rebelled against her once he knew of her plan. He may seem like a heartless murder, but behind the muscle, scars and scowl, he had family, and people he loved. He was taken away from them because of his abilities. He was born strong, and won races and broke weight lifting records. But when Raven approached him, it was a 'join or watch those you love die' situation. Though he did her dirty work, it was to keep his loved ones alive. "You might not want to set foot in there"

Lancelot tensed up, "why is that?"

"Don't trigger the alarms, the gas or other horrible things might come after you." warned the bearded man with the scars. "But…I do believe in order to succeed your mission, you will need the head of other secret services to assist you."

"Merlin, I'll need a quick walkthrough for this." said Galahad, "we've got to save these people. The more allies the better."

"Eggsy, you do realise that if we ask for assistance, Raven will only go further in this." said Merlin, "we've done this countless times. When one asks for another-"

"The enemy will too." said Guinevere, finishing Merlin's sentence. "There is no doubt that Raven will either send more men or quicken her experiments. Though this _is_ her main base, there are many other locations where she holds her dangerous science experiments for entertainment or for taking over the world."

"Help! Eggsy! Help!" cried a familiar voice.

O.o.O

Charles, Eleanor and Ruby were rather quiet on their way to finding Raven. The three were not exactly in good terms. Charles "Maleagant" Crestfall was always gone while Eleanor "Morgan Le Fey" or "Morgana" Crestfall was growing up. Leaving her with Ruby, also known as "Red", and _her _family.

"Ella-"

"Its Morgana now. We're on a mission, Maleagant." said the newest member of the secret service. Charles sighed. Ever since Eleanor has been put in that room, she has changed. The team predicted it was due to the amount of Raven's newly produced gas she inhaled. Not many knew what it did _exactly, _but they had their rough guesses. Eleanor was now more violent, and her usual personality seemed to be washed away.

"Morgana…I'm just…I am so sorry for leaving you all those years without any explanation. It was wrong of me, and I apologise for it." he started. There was no response, only the sounds of their soft footsteps. "I lied to you, I cheated in raising you, and I even bribed sometimes when I was desperate. But I only meant for you to be safe."

Eleanor swallowed. She never liked her father apologising. Especially to _her_. Ever since Merlin went to their house and told them that the beloved mother of the family have died - but now they know she didn't, Ella tried every way to stay positive and pick her father up from the pit they fell into. "What you did was not exactly the most effective way, nor was it the _right_ way. But what happened is in the past. We need to focus on this mission." she said, head faced forward, and gun at the ready.

They then came across a suspicious room, no windows were visible, door made of steel, no buttons to push, no door handles seen. Red slowly approached the room, and sent bullets flying through the door. In a matter of seconds the door fell over, allowing them to glance inside it.

"This is the blueprint room." Red said. On the wooden table were unfinished blueprints of unidentified objects, on the walls were the finished ones. Some were ripped in half, those Maleagant had seen with his own eyes. They were the ones that were defeated and torn apart. They failed her, so they were of no use to the young mastermind.

"I wish I had words to describe the amount of insanity trapped in Raven's head." said Red, flipping through the many weapons and substandard uniform that was promised to be the most powerful suit in the world. She knew the plans were all flawed one way or the other, but it takes a genius to figure out the loopholes of Raven's creations.

"Merlin, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Maleagant…and I assure you…this woman is black-hearted." said the man, safely on the plane.

O.o.O

"I know that voice…" said Eggsy, the new Galahad.

"Eggsy…"

"Mum?" he said in confusion, "Merlin-"

"Don't worry, I shut down the system here, just need to access all the codes of the cells and the people in the cells." said Merlin, Galahad raced to the cell the sound was originated from - luckily it was rather near.

"Mum!?" the door was metal (like before), only the eyes of the prisoner could be seen.

"Don't worry for me," said the calm voice of his mother. He could feel her panicking, he could smell her fear, but he needed to stay sane. He needs to composed, he can't lose it now. "Daisy and I are fine"

But that set Galahad off.

"Daisy's here?!"

"Shhhh, be quiet. She's asleep."

"Daisy's here! Shit! No…"

"We're both fine."

"Why is this happening?"

"Eggsy, get a hold of yourself!" cried Michelle Unwin. "You are Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin. You need to be able to smooth and glassy like the calm waters of a lake. I know you can do this, Eggsy, I always knew you could."

The ground vibrated. "Someone's coming." Informed Merlin. Both Lancelot and Guinevere held out their guns, prepared for war.

"Go and do what you do, and be careful!"

Gunshots went off in the distance. "We are in an orb, correct?" questioned Lancelot. The 9mm pistol Lancelot was holding sounded weak compared to the striker in the opponent's hands. Another rifle shot.

"Eggsy, Roxy, Guinevere, you might want to run. The glasses are picking up lots of movement from your six 'o clock." informed Merlin. The three agents sprinted the opposite direction, leaving Michelle and Daisy behind.

The three rounds sent splinters flying and polluted the air within the orb with more dust. Prisoners now shouting, and demanding to know what was going on. The sound bounced off the round walls, making it almost impossible to hear one's own thoughts.

"Raven's tactics are to mess with your head!" shouted Guinevere so the other two agents could hear. Lancelot stopped at her steps and fired 3 bullets, the 3 semi wad cutter bullets made their way through 3 of Raven's men's heads. Guinevere saw two other coming due to shadows becoming more visible, with a flick of her wrist and pressure on the trigger, one of the two fell onto the cold metal ground.

O.o.O

"Drop your weapons." said a deep voice. The two Kingsman agents and Red held their guns up, prepared to shoot when the target was visible. "Ruby?"

"Put. Your. Weapon. Down." said the 15 year old assassin. "No further complications are needed to be made, but the weapon down." she threatened through her mask. The man came closer, though his face unidentifiable. "Matt. Put. That. Down. You know bloody well that's not ready yet."

"It needs to be tested, and it should. What better time that now?" said the master planner of all of Raven's projects.

Morgana noticed she had no more than one bullet left. Her hand slid behind her back, and reached to take out the extra round of bullets strapped to her back.

"It could blow up if you're not careful, Matt…I don't think you want to die yet."

"Lets find out, shall we? _Red?"_

Before Matt could pull the trigger, Morgana shot his right hand that was supporting the unknown weapon, allowing it to fall to the ground, she put in the new bullets, did a round house kick, making him fall onto the ground.

"Ella!"

She continued kicking and hurting Matt as revenge for about a decade of torture. From tripping her down the stairs to threatening to cut her with a knife. All those years of pain and anger was expressed now. Maleagant and Red have never seen her so violent, so angry. "Eleanor, stop!" cried Maleagant. But her rage took over her as she shot him in between his eyes. "Let's keep moving." said the Kingsman, leaving her stepsister and father shocked of what she had become after entering that damned room.


	21. Chapter 21

**My gosh...it's been such a long time. It felt like this was on 2 year hiatus or something...I keep wanting to update but it seems that 24 hours a day still isn't enough...or that I'm using too much of that time for academics when I don't need to. ****I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, and I'm certain you want to get to the fanfic. **

**So, here is the next chapter the the agents of Kingsman's tale.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGSMAN AND IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNISE IN THE KINGSMAN MOVIE/COMIC(S).**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation**

* * *

_**ELEANOR'S POV**_

Maleagant, Red and I made our way down a suspicious flight of stairs, they were rather…old and rusty…As if no one has been here for some time. Before us was the very collection of Raven's personal play toys. Around us were different types of guns, bombs, rifles and odd colored chemicals even.

"This must be the development room." said Red, "they test all types of things here. It's rumoured to be radioactive." she continued. "No one's allowed here unless they're a scientist or Raven herself…but this room has been closed for some while. Detecting too much radiation."

"She's a mad-woman." commented Maleagant.

"Thought we already established that…" said Merlin, who I'm guessing is trying to identify everything we see before our eyes.

"Red, Red. Come in. This is Bloodshed. Team Sky training room is empty. Taken down the agents there, coast is clear. Over." said Red's transmitter. She took it out her belt and put it over her mouth, masked by her infamous dark red mask.

"Morgana and Maleagant both in the development chamber." she said. I looked at her, confused on what she meant.

"Development chamber?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said, rather calmly explained.

"There is a secret door on your left, Maleagant." said Merlin. Soon 'Bloodshed' repeated the same thing- that there is a secret door somewhere in this room. "Stand still while I scan it." said Merlin. "Passcode is 82470"

Maleagant carefully pressed the nearly unnoticeable buttons on the wall. the door slid open, revealing a large circular…prison. Much like the Macalla that came crashing down, but this was no Macalla. This is something else.

The three of us advanced. We soon heard familiar voices. "Eggsy" said the voice of Lanelot, "Morgana, Maleagant and Red are on the other side of where you are now. My glasses detect their heat signatures." she said.

"Alright, watch out." said Galahad. A deafening sound rang in our ears, as he stepped kicked the metal scraps out of the way. He made his way towards me, holding the back of my neck, "you okay?"

I nodded. Maleagant signals for us to move out. We found ourselves in a seemingly empty room, with high technology like in head-quaters. But as we proceeded, we never thought she would outsmart us…

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

The smell of death filled their noses as a slick figure stood in front of them. "Well, isn't it great to have all of your greatest forces against mine?" she said. She wore a black blazer to go with her pencil skirt, her hair neatly placed on her shoulders, her lips red as blood, hair as dark as the shadows of evil, and eyes wide like a sleepless maniac.

"Put your hands in the air." said Red as she held her gun aimed at her former mistress. Raven's lips twisted into an inhuman smirk, her arms raised as a clicking sound echoed the room.

"Get out of the room!" cried Guinevere as she pushed them out the broad 'window', looking out to the snowy mountains. The screens broke, electric shocks were sent all over their bodies as they landed on the dirt. They were back outside, somewhere far, far away from Buckingham palace.

Sparks flew out the mountain-like building as the flames consumed everything inside.

"The flames…they…they are able to consume almost anything…nothing firerpoof works against them…" panted Red as she sat up. Her eyes caught on something bright. The fight wasn't over just yet, the sparks traced down onto the floor and raced closer towards them. "It's not over yet, IT'S NOT OVER." she screamed.

The Kingsman agents sprang up and sprinted towards the heel tracks. In the distance was Raven getting off a motorcycle and onto one of the helicopters. The other one was aiming directly at them with heavy artillery.

Explosions and fire consumed everything around them as their ears rang a painful pitch. Everything happened so quickly it almost seemed slow. The dirt flying up into the sky, as the flames surrounded the agents. The empty land was now covered with fire, the smoke it created making it nearly impossible to see. Their lungs burned as they kept running, covering their mouths and noses with their sleeves.

Guinevere knew she had to put a stop to the agents behind her, and at the helicopter above them.

"Eleanor…Charles…" she cried while running, the daughter and father turned their heads

"never stop fighting for you happiness" she said with a small smile. She took out the fire sucking weapon that would convert the fire around one onto the device, but, that also meant saying goodbye to the world.

"VICTORIE, NO!" cried Charles.

She activated the device, the air around them grew cooler as the flares entered the device, burning the Queen of Kingsman along.

"MOTHER-" another grenade hit their side. Eleanor's leg stung as her ears committed suicide. She watched her mother turn into dust as the fire surrounded her body. Her figure slowly disappearing, the storm of fire decreasing.

Victorie had no regrets. She'd do anything as long as _they_ were safe. She knew Raven had already thrown away her most precious and dangerous weapons, her only defence was simply everything left of her. Only her tanks, helicopters, guns and missiles. Things that Kingsman deal with every other day. The fire was feeding off her body. Destroying her lungs and every other organ along with it.

"VICTORIE…!"

She threw the device into the air, making it collide with the helicopter, causing it to explode. She fell to the ground. Eyes open and emotionless. Her chest wasn't heaving like it was a while ago. Her lips chapped. Her arms burnt and her hands brown from the fire.

The agents behind her were all the same. Their bodies red with flesh as the smoke danced around them.

Eleanor's heart clenched as she awoke from the gas that messed with her brain. She rushed towards her mother and kneeled beside her. She screamed her name, trying to forbid the tears to leave her eyes. Charles cupped her face and kissed his wife's forehead, chanting the same words over and over. "I can't lose you, I can't lose you, not again, please…not again."

The ache in Eleanor's heart was destroying her. The painful memory of his wife's death will haunt him for life. He was so badly injured by his wife's death, he paid no attention to his bleeding guts. The blood escaping Victorie's burnt arms will forever stay on his hands. He kissed her forehead again and again, making up for the things he'd done wrong.

Roxy's eyes were wide with shock, her hands covering her mouth as water filled her eyes. Eggsy panted and blinked countless times to keep the tears from flowing. He, too watched the light leave her eyes as she sacrificed herself for him. Red's head was down, memories of her General Ingrid ran through her mind, then, memories of earlier that day, where her General was no longer Ingrid, but became the true Queen of Kingsman, saved their asses countless times.

Eleanor hands were shaking so much. A little too much. The compassion in her eyes were gone and replaced with hatred. The burning feeling on her leg moved upwards to her heart.

She could no longer hold it in anymore. She had to let go. She had to set the beast free.

In the distance were Raven's army. With their tanks and everything. She hoisted herself up and walked past the agents.

"Ella…Ella, where are you going." said Charles, "ELLA COME BACK" he shouted. She ignored his every attempt to stop her. She ignored Roxy's hand holding her back. She ignored Eggsy cupping her face telling her to stop at her footsteps. Instead of listening, she flung them off her body and ran towards the attacking herd of agents.

Her bullets danced through the air, hitting every single one of her targets. She made her way through the seemingly endless agents, curving bullets, and inserting them into their heads.

"Eleanor, stop, you can't get to her." Eggsy cried, as he tried to catch up with the agent's speed. "You can't stop her. It's too late."

The blood dripping from her arm didn't stop her. The pain in her foot didn't slow her down. All she felt was rage. All the daggers in her only made her more thirsty to kill. Her need for revenge was washing over her. The effects of the gas had gone too far.

"Ella! Stop, you'll never get to her!" Cried Lancelot as she tried to fend off the incoming agents.

She kept going, not even resting for one second. Her enemy was right in front of her, but there were so many things holding her down, physically, mentally and emotionally. Raven was only so far away, but yet, so many dead and burnt bodies lay in her way. Her mind was set to kill, but she knew her mother would never want her to do this. Yes, Victorie was an agent, but she knew when to stop attacking. Eleanor knew what this meant when she…no, let's rephrase that - _if _she manages to return to head-quaters.

Her glasses would be taken away. She would be stripped of weapons and forced to live her old life. Yes, that does sound more charming than killing her way towards Raven, but she just _had_ to avenge her mother.

As the helicopter rose higher into the skies. The more frustrated she got. Running her knife along everyone on the apposing team, regardless of what they were trying to do.

"Eleanor, stop!" cried Merlin, who was on the plane above her. "Ella, you're reaching 80%" He knew he had to put her down before the gas was in full effect.

She knew what she had become - an emotionless killing monster. An assassin with one mission: to kill.

She couldn't stop. Her inhuman side of herself took over. She _liked_ the pain, as if it recharged her and made her feel young. She wanted to destroy every living thing in sight. No matter what the cost she had to face, she wanted to simply _kill. _

"Eggsy, Roxy, get out of her sight! She's reaching 90%"

There was so much blood spilled as she stood where the helicopter took off. She was out of grenades so she simply fired her gun countless times, aiming at her enemy, reloading it and continue firing. Of course she knew there was no use, but it was the closest she got to revenging her mother.

She dropped the gun. The blood tickling her fingers as they too, fell drop by drop. The countless bodies lay there, motionless, expressionless. Dead. A tear escaped her eye as it fell onto the ground.

She looked around her. "What have I done…" she muttered.

Eggsy and Roxy had their taser guns aimed at her. Eggsy was still in shock of what she had created. Hundreds of bodies lay sprawled on the ground. Maleagant on the plane was simply too injured to react, his breathing uneven as tears rolled down. He couldn't lose his wife and daughter on the same day…he couldn't afford to lose the only biological trace of Victorie Crestfall to death.

"What have I done…what have I done…wha-what…" she sobbed and chanted as she sank onto her knees, trying to wipe off the blood of others she had murdered. "What did I do…what have I done…"

"Merlin…?" said Roxy, "how is she?"

"Decreasing to 70%…68%…65%…" he answered as he kept counting.

The Eleanor they saw was becoming weak. Becoming more vulnerable and human. Her tears washed away the blood, but some were still tainted on her hands. The cut on her elbow didn't sting anymore. The burnt on her leg no longer mattered.

The only thing on her mind was how she was going to cope with herself. What was she going to do now…


End file.
